The Blue Twin
by Never Surrender
Summary: Sepertaed after the death of their mother two brothers hope to one day find each other once again. Bonds are broken, lost ones are renewed and new ones are made. inuyasha.ayame
1. an interesting development

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... THIS APPLIES FOR ALL 23 CHAPTERS**

* * *

Chapter 1, An Interesting Development.

Separated when their mother died. They haven't seen each other since. One was sent to the north and the other was to remain in the west, both knowing that they'd find each other one-day.

The one in the north was used as a slave, and was used in training. When they thought they were training their men they were actually training him. To fight and to read a persons body language.

The one in the west was only taught how to survive. To escape your enemies, and to defend and survive with broken limbs. He was taught not to trust, everyone has bad intensions toward half demons, no matter how trustworthy he or she may seem.

Splitting them up was safer for them both. Knowing that there was someone else out there just like them, kept them from giving up. They were both treated the same. Unwanted. And taught that they were worthless half-breeds, that no one would want.

---

The day was calm. It was warm enough that you would only need a t-shirt. It was perfect. No demons attacking. Nothing. So, it was another boring day for the group.

Kagome couldn't sense any jewel shards.  
Shippo was asleep with Kirara in the bike basket.  
Miroku was knocked out.  
Sango was pissed.  
And InuYasha…. He was irritated, he could sense that someone was coming.

"Can you-"

"No!"

That was the tenth time that hour InuYasha asked if Kagome could sense a jewel shard.

"Stop asking! I'll tell you when and if I do!"

"Fine." InuYasha grumbled and jumped into a tree.

But why could he sense something and no one else? Could Miroku or Sango not sense it? The demonic aura was so familiar. But he couldn't place it. He remembered the aura from a demon in his past… but who was it?

It was quite for forty minutes, and then everyone felt something coming.

InuYasha jumped down from his tree, hand on Tetsusaiga.

"A demon is coming." Said Sango.

InuYasha sniffed the air, he froze.

"InuYasha, what is it?" asked Miroku.

"It can't be…" he whispered.

A demon jumped down from the trees and landed in front of InuYasha. He had blue hair and dog-ears like InuYasha. If you looked close enough, he looked like InuYasha. To the last hair.The new demon smirked at InuYasha. "You going to say something?" it asked.

"He smells like you InuYasha." Shippo voiced from Miroku's shoulder.

The new demon looked at InuYasha's traveling companions. "I'm…" he started.

"He's my brother." Said InuYasha.

The demon smiled and so did InuYasha.

--

So what do ya think? more to come i swear! like 20 chapters more!


	2. He Is

Chapter 2, He is.

I own no InuYasha, just posters and pictures and movies.

--

"You have two brothers then?" Kagome said once they were seated around a campfire.

"Sesshomaru is our half brother." Said the new demon, looking around at the humans and the two small demons.

"This is Kori, he's my twin."

Everyone was shocked.

"T-twins?" stuttered Kagome.

"Two InuYasha's? Just what this world needs." Wined Shippo.

"Hey!" the two yelled.

"You don't even know me! So you don't know how I am!" said Kori. "Uh InuYasha? Who are these people?"

"Oh, this is Sango and her fire demon cat Kirara…"

Kirara meowed and Sango nodded.

"Miroku and Shippo."

They said hi.

"And Kagome."

She smiled.

"Cool! I'm Kori, InuYasha's twin… but I guess we already told you that…."

"Who's older?" asked kagome.

They looked at each other, then at kagome. Who _was_ older?

"He is." The both said pointing at the other.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" they started arguing.

"Wait!" called out Kagome.

They looked at her, "What?"

"Neither of you know?"

"Well it's not like we could ask someone, they're all dead." Said InuYasha.

"We could ask Sesshomaru." Suggested Kori.

"Now _that's_ a good idea… Kori, he hates us."

"What did we do to him?"

"Dad gave me this," he pointed to Tetsusaiga.

"Hey cool!"

"And the fact he blames us for dragging father to rescue mother."

Kori picked up and transformed the sword.

"…He can touch it…" they all whispered.

"Well of course I can, geeze I'm his hanyou son too…. Man I wish he left me this one…uh bro?" Kori noticed the beads, "What's with the beads?"

InuYasha pointed to Kagome.

"What do they do?"

"Watch… sit."

Wham!

"Oh my god! Hey you ok!" Kori bent down to check InuYasha.

"We didn't need demo Kagome…." He grumbled

"Sorry…" she laughed.

"Smell that?" asked InuYasha when he got up.

"Ya…"

"Hey who's older?" asked Shippo.

"He is…" they pointed to Sesshomaru as he stepped forward from the trees.

--

Hi, I like Kori, his name is supposed to mean 'Ice', so ya. Thanks for the reviews and for reading these chapters. It's funny,I'm supposed to do homework, but instead I do this. Also, Kills Shippo for being dumb….. ya I hate Shippo…. He will be punished and I am going through a "I hate kagome" phase…. So she'll be acting like a bitch in upcoming chapters. If you like Shippo and Kagome…. Turn back now… you will not enjoy this fic …. I'm warning you… don't flame me or I'll go and flame your ass right back.


	3. i love blue

I hope you liked the last chapter, this one involves Sesshomaru! I can't leave him out of this! Nope!

--

Chapter 3, I Love Blue

"Little brothers…"

"Hey! Sesshomaru! How's it been!" Kori jumped and wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Remove your arm before I do."

Kori sweat dropped, "Heh, sorry, personal space. I totally get it." Kori walked back over and whispered to InuYasha, "What crawled up his ass?"

"Tell ya later."

Kori stood there and watched Sesshomaru and InuYasha glare at each other.

"Hey! You still have a boa! I remember that thing…it's soo soft" he noticed the boa, "That thing was fun…" he sadi goingdown memory lane.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"What is he doing back?" he looked at Kori.

"What you think they could handle him forever?"

"Ya come on Sessh, you know better. I was out thirty years ago."

"From where?" the rest asked no one.

"You can't contain me! I'm _free!_" Kori exclaimed and punched the air.

"He sure is lively…" muttered Sango.

"Don't worry big brother, I wont try to take your title of 'Lord' away. Who would want to be 'Lord of The West'? Jeeze, too much responsibility."

"That's right leaving anything in your hands would be disastrous."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Go back."

"No way! I just found twiny here! We have a lot to catch up on!" he hugged InuYasha.

"If you don't go, I'll make you."

"How?"

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin.

"What can you do with that puny thing?"

Everyone was shocked; didn't he know what that thing could do? InuYasha on the other hand was amused to see Sesshomaru put up with Kori for this long. With him, they would have been fighting long before.

"You can't hurt me with that puny thing."

Sesshomaru pointed it at him.

"No fair, I'm unarmed."

"Then go back."

Kori pulled something out from behind his back, "Oh, here it is." He took out a sword like Tetsusaiga, but when it transformed it was dark blue. "Ready."

Sesshomaru swung and released its power, and Kori's sword absorbed its power.

"What?" said Sesshomaru.

"Ya, I know! What does it do? I don't really know. I keep trying to figure it out, but I cant!"

"Hey where'd ya get that?" asked InuYasha.

"I don't know. It just showed up. It had dads scent on it though."

"Dad had three swords made?" said InuYasha.

"You have three days to go back. If you don't I'll see to it that you do." Sesshomaru said then left.

"What's up with him?" asked Kori.

"Who knows?" they sat down and looked over Kori's sword.

"Does anyone know what just took place?" asked a confused Miroku.

They shook their heads no.

"We could see Toutosai. He might know." Suggested InuYasha.

"Ah! That guy! He creaps me out."

"Ya, tell me about it."

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo watched their friend talk to his twin like they were the only ones in a miles radius. Kori was the exact opposite to InuYasha… well almost.

When the sun went down the two hanyou's turned human. The only way to tell them apart was by InuYasha's beads and the color of their kimonos. Kori had a dark blue one.

"Do you like blue?" asked Sango noticing how everything around him was, well blue.

"I love blue." He grined.

--

I love blue to! Theres so many shades and tones! I love them all! could ya all do me a favor and review? Help NaNa find her way home! With each review she becomes a mile closer each day! ...wait do i wan ther back? any ways ReViEw


	4. that came from a well

This was not originally in this, buuut for my sister I made it.

--

Chapter 4 That came from a well?

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, it was around high noon and they reached the village after lunch.

"What? You don't have to scream!"

"We need more ramen!"

"You ate it all already?"

"No someone ate it! Go get some!"

"Ok ok, it is about time I went home to say hi."

"Well then, enough talk! Get going!" he started pushing her towards the direction of the well.

"Stop it! Sango? Can I use Kirara?"

"Ya sure, Kirara?"

"Meow." She transformed into her big form.

"Thanks." Kagome climbed on.

"Hey Kagome?" called Kori.

"Ya?"

"Could I come along? Just so I can run with someone?"

"Sure I guess."

Kagome got comfortable and they were off.

"So what's so great about the well?" asked Kori as they ran.

"I live there."

They arrived at the well, "you live in a well!"

Kagome jumped off Kirara, "wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Meow?" Kirara tilted her head.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you a treat."

"You live in a well?" Kori questioned again.

"Did you like those potato chips?" Kagome asked Kori.

"I think so."

"Ok so I'll get Kirara tuna and you chips. Ok! See ya soon!" she jumped into the well.

"Hey!" Kori went to the edge and looked down, "Where'd she go?"

He continued looking down until all the blood rushed to his head and he then sat down.

"I don't get it. Kirara," he sighed. "I'm bored!"

"Meow?" she tilted her head and Kori picked her up.

"What can we do for fun?" Kori looked around and petted her head.

--Five minutes later…

"Ah! I'm so bored!" he yelled throwing his arms up and fell to the ground on his back.

Thump.

"Hey." Said InuYasha sitting down next to Kori.

"Hey."

"She back yet?"

"No. She promised Kirara tuna and me 'potato chips'."

InuYasha nodded and they sat there. Well more like InuYasha sat there and Kori was on his back looking at the sky.

"I want a cloud…" Kori randomly said. InuYasha looked at him.

"Heads up!" bags came flying out of the well.

"Ah!" a bag with something hard in it landed on Kori's lap.

"Hey guys!" kagome said popping her self over the lip of the well.

"Took ya long enough." Grumbled InuYasha.

"Sit."

Wham.

Kagome picked up Kirara and started to walk towards the village. "Can you guys get the bags?"

InuYasha and Kori looked at her and rolled their eyes, "Fine."

--

"Kagome!" called Shippo.

"Hi Kagome!" said Sango and Miroku.

"I have new flavors of pocky for you Shippo."

"Yay!" Shippo got his candy.

"Miroku, I think you'd like this." She handed him some type of energy drink.

"Here ya go Kirara." She filled up her dish with tuna.

"Here are your chips." He handed Kori three bags.

"Thanks."

"Ramen?"

"I'm getting there! Cool your jets."

Kori looked at her, "What are jets?"

"Never mind." She sweat dropped.

--That night…

"Sango! I have a new shampoo! Lets go to the spring!"

"Ok! Lets take Kirara so we have a guard." She glared at Miroku, and he hid behind Kori.

"If we or Kirara see you, you're dead." Said Kagome and they were off.

"Ok you can get away from me now." Said Kori moving away from Miroku.

"Thanks."

"My muscles are cramping up. I'm going for a run. Away from them no worries." And Kori took off in the opposite direction the girls took.

After a running for a bit and his muscles still cramped, he decided to go soak in a spring. So he ran to where the springs where. He sniffed around and smelt that no one was around. So he took off his kimono and jumped in. With his ears under the water everything was muffled and sounded alienated. He would never know if someone was walking up.

"Do you have everything you need now?"

"Yes, thanks for waiting. I can't believe I took my cats shampoo!"

Sango laughed again but soon stopped when they came to a spring.

"K-Kagome." Strutted Sango pointing over at the spring.

"Huh? Wha- oh… oh my god!" she shrieked and Kori bolted up, revealing all his glory.

Now aren't third impressions the greatest?

--

I HAD to do that! It was written all over it! I also needed a reason for Sango to blush at Kori. You will see this in later chapters! More humor coming! BTW this was a filler chapter… PEACE! rEiVeW


	5. Liar

OK! I loved the last one! Too funny! Well I thought so anyways….  
**Inuyashasgirl4eva333-** KORI IS MINE! (growls)  
**Eight-and-a-halph-tails-**KORI'S NOT A GIRL!  
**obliviandragon-**I'm glad you like it : )  
**xxlalaxx-**Thanks for the review: )

--

Chapter 5 Liar

"So… Kori… do you…uh, umm." Kagome tried to start a conversation with him, the next morning. What happened last night was still fresh in her memory.

"Yes?"

"…Never mind."

"Okay!" he looked over at Sango and Kirara, "I like your cat!" he reached over and scratched Kirara's ear.

Sango blushed a smile; she also had the events of last night in her memory.

"What do you guys do for fun?" asked Kori around lunchtime. For the morning he was amusing himself… but he can get bored quickly.

"Kill demons." Said Shippo, InuYasha laughed at him.

"Watch Sango beat up Miroku." Said Kagome.

"Watch Kagome sit InuYasha." Said Miroku.

"Does that hurt?" whispered Kori.

"We wander around and watch Miroku make fake exorcisms and get killed by Sango when he touches the ladies. I think that hurts more." He whispered the last part.

"I see… is that…" he sniffed the air, "wolf?"

InuYasha groaned, "its Kouga."

"Young wolf leader?" asked Kori.

"That's him, why?"

"Met him before. Thought I was you, white hair," he pointed to InuYasha. "Blue hair." He pointed to himself, "That guy is dumb."

A mini twister came blowing through and Kouga stepped out. "Hey ya Kago- Ah! The mutt is multiplying!"

Kori held in his laughter, and tried not to imitate him.

"Hi Kouga." Said Kagome.

"Why are there two mutts?" he went up to Kori and sniffed him. "Have we met? Why do you smell like mutt face?"

"I'm-"

"Back off Kouga! He doesn't have to talk to a dumbass like you."

"Hey who you calling dumb!"

"For a wolf tribe leader, he aint smart." Mumbled Kori.

"Talking about me Bluey!"

"Hey! Only I call him that!" snapped InuYasha.

"First you cheat with a dead person and now him! A guy!"

"I'm his-" InuYasha covered Kori's mouth.

"I aint cheating on nobody! Got that! I don't love Kikyo! And I'm not cheating with him!" he pointed at Kori.

"Ya, they're brothers, that's just wrong!" said Shippo.

"Shippo!" yelled InuYasha as he bonked him.

"Ow!"

"Br-brothers! You're brothers! No wonder you smell alike."

"Oh my gosh! He can be taught!" shouted Kori. "Twins actually."

"I was right! You are multiplying!"

"Twin you moron, not clone." Said InuYasha, rolling his eyes.

"Kagome," he walked up to her and took her hand. "The next time we meet, I'll take you away from these-"

"Hey Kouga?" asked Kori a grin set in place.

"What?" seeing Kori with the grin made him question what he was about to say.

"Aren't you with that nice female wolf Ayame, but here you are talking to Kagome. Telling her that you will take her away and 'become your wife'. Aren't you technically cheating also?"

"Its different!" he snapped, "I don't remember telling Ayame anything!"

"Telling her what?"

"That when she comes back down from the north that I'd make her my wife- hey!"

"Looks like he remembers…" muttered Kori as he walked around to InuYasha's other side.

"Ha! My, my Kouga. He sure got you good." Smirked InuYasha.

"Shut up! I'll be back Kagome." Kouga left.

"Nice one!" InuYasha high five Kori.

"That was easy."

"InuYasha…" said Kagome.

He looked at her, "…ya?"

"Sit boy!"

"Eh?"

Wham!

"What did I do!" he muttered.

"I cant s-i-t him, so I'll sit-"

Wham.

"Oops, I'll just s-i-t you!"

Kori flinched and bent down to InuYasha's level.

"I think she likes him…"

He lifted his head, "Ya think!"

"I don't like him!"

"Liar." The brothers muttered.

--

poor InuYasha! Kouga is in my mind very dense! I love Kori! I even have a picture of him! I do I do! I have many actually. LOVE HIM and ReViEw! ... i swear Ayame will show up soon! just bear with me! Chapter ?is when she first makes her apperence. very soon i PROMISE! the sooner you review the sooner i update! unless of course my sis hoggs the computer! grr...


	6. it wasnt me

yup... this is going along reeeeal good! now if only i had NaNa back... then maybe Rafe n Dark will stop tourchering(sp?) me! AH! I think i might change the title of this to 'United at Last', should I? I might... i dont know yet. review and tell me if i should.

Chapter 6 It wasn't me  
--

Soon after they packed up and were on their way to see if another jewel rumor was true.

"Where we going?" asked Kori.

"Sit!"

Wham!

"Kagome." growled InuYasha.

"Sorry InuYasha… hit Kori for me kaye?"

He growled and when the spell lifted he smacked Kori upside the head.

"Sorry! Just a question!"

"We're looking for jewel shards."

"Really! Wow! I heard about that. That some crazy miko broke it."

Kagome's eye twitched. Everyone else laughed.

"Let me introduce you to that crazy jewel braking miko." InuYasha pointed to Kagome, who was red.

"Hug Kori would ya InuYasha…"

"Yay! Hug!" Kori glomped InuYasha.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Opps."

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Sango and Miroku winced, "Bet that hurt." they thought. Shippo hopped over to the InuYasha and Kori crater and laughed. Two different sets of claws came out and slammed Shippo into the dirt.

"Ah! Kagome!" cried Shippo when he got away.

"SIT BOYS!"

WHAM!

"I want this thing off." Muttered InuYasha.

"I second that. I think even our hair made an indent.

"Serves you right for saying that and for hurting Shippo!"

"But _I_ didn't say it!" snapped InuYasha.

"But your brother, your twin, did! So you were probably thinking it, which makes you at fault just as much as him."

"Oh please. What a load of crap." Said Kori and InuYasha ran over to Kagome, placing his hand over her mouth before she could say sit.

"Can we please get going?" asked Sango standing beside an unconscious monk.

"What happened to him?" asked Kori.

"He touched me."

Kori backed up three paces, "After you."

She laughed.

"Isn't he a monk?" Kori whispered to InuYasha.

"You have a lot to learn." He patted his back, "Lets go!'

After about two hours of walking Kori's boredom got the best of him. So he did what he did best… started talking.

"This is what I left the north for? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? When do we fight demons!" he yelled the last part.

"Kori!" everyone yelled.

"What?" InuYasha smacked him, "Hey!"

"You're worse than InuYasha." Mumbled Shippo.

"Runt…" growled InuYasha.

"Hey! I resent that! No go stupid runt." He grumbled.

"Waa! Kagome he called me stupid! Waa!"

"Kori!" she snapped.

"Feh." He jumped into the trees and traveled that way.

"What's with him?" asked Shippo innocently.

_You_, thought InuYasha, "Feh." He walked on ahead.

--

I don't like Shippo! EVIL character! I love Kori! He's like me! (Glomps Kori) miiiiiine (growls)

WOO one more chapter then Kagome leaves!


	7. goodbye Kagome!

Hope you liked the last one. Anyways! the chapter you've been waiting for! sry if its short!

--

Chapter 7, Goodbye Kagome

They continued walking. No one really spoke. But soon Kagome sensed a jewel shard. So Sango and Miroku went on Kirara and she took flight. Kagome and Shippo went on InuYasha's back and he and Kori ran towards the jewel. As they got nearer to the jewel, InuYasha caught a familiar scent, stopped and dropped Kagome.

"I'm not you're personal 'cab driver' Kagome." he snapped and jumped into a tree.

"I didn't know!" she yelled to the tree he was in.

"Yes you did! And you know it!" he growled back.

"Arg!" she stomped away.

"Can someone please fill us in?" asked Sango.

"She drove us all the way out here to see Ko-" started Kori.

"Shut up Kori!" InuYasha growled.

'Kouga.' He mouthed.

'Oh.' They mouthed back.

"Kori!" called InuYasha, "Come here."

He jumped onto the branch InuYasha was in, "Ya?"

He looked down at the ground, "I want to go."

"Ok. Do you want me to go get Kagome?"

"… Without her…"

"What? Why?"

He pointed off in the distance. There was Kagome… and Kouga. He was saying something and she was smiling and nodding. Then he smiled and made her smile bigger. Then they leaned toward each other and kissed, long.

The brothers looked at each other.

"..Oh…you ok?"

"After we defeated Naraku, I knew she wanted him. When he came to visit, her scent would always change. It was only a matter of time."

They both caught a scent on the wind, an arousal.

"You liked her huh?"

The bark suddenly caught InuYasha's eye. So he looked at it. It's so… woody. "Maybe, I did. Before."

They heard a gasp and smelt blood, Kouga marked her.

" I think I'm going to be sick." InuYasha grumbled.

"Hey InuYasha?" said Kori.

"What?"

He pointed at the beads, they were glowing blue.

"What the…" soon the light faded away.

"They… feel like regular beads…"

"Take them off."

InuYasha touched them, but was shocked.

"Only a miko can."

"Wasn't mom a miko?" asked Kori.

"Ya."

Kori grabbed the rosary and pulled it over his head.

"What are you a priest?"

"Ha! Me. A priest. Ha- ah!" he fell from laughing, luckily Kirara was there and she caught him.

"Hey! Thanks Kirara!" he scratched her head. InuYasha jumped down.

"Come on. Lets go." He started to leave.

"What about Kagome?" asked Miroku.

InuYasha looked at him, "She's with Kouga now."

"What!" asked Sango.

"He marked her." Said Kori.

"You mean InuYasha didn't do that yet?" cried Shippo.

"I didn't love her either. Only as a friend." He continued on. Shippo jumped on to his shoulder.

"But Pa, we ca-" Shippo stopped when InuYasha grabbed him by the tail and lifted him up.

"What did you call me?"

"Uh… Pa…"

"I'm not your father." He tossed him over to Miroku and Sango. "I'll meet ya at Kaede's. Come on Kori!" he disappeared.

Kori, who was standing by Kirara scratching her ears took off after him. She meowed.

"See ya later!" he waved back, and then sped up to InuYasha.

--

WOOO she's gone! (celebrates) celebrate good times COME ON! lets celebrate! (starts dancing with Rafe and Dark)


	8. the ketsaiga

I guess i better update eh? ya, long time... not really... I have a huge favor for anyone and everyone who reads this... i really need to find a site where you can download FREE anime episodes... not AMV's i already thave those, but actual episodes... please could you tell me a site! I'd really be greatful... my sister too... you see we cant wait...well i cant wair for Dec, 6 to come so i can get DNAngel epiosdes... i reeeeealy want them now!.. : )

--

Chapter 8 The Ketsaiga

"Where we going?"

"Toutosai."

"Oh…why did father have creepy big bug eyed friends?"

"Answer that and you're a genus."

"Cool!"

After leaving Sango and Miroku, InuYasha decided that they should get their swords sharpened. So far they've been traveling for half a day.

"Are you sure you know where this place is?"

"We're almost there. Ok?"

"If you say so. Hey! Look!" Kori stopped and pointed at a female wolf sitting on a boulder, looking at her reflection.

"Who's that?" asked Kori.

"Looks like Ayame." They watched her get up and speed away.

"Do you think she knows?"

"From the look on her face, I think she dose. Come on, lets keep going." InuYasha started moving.

"She's pretty." Kori said when he caught up.

"She wants a full demon."

"I just said she's pretty. Not that I want her as a mate."

"I was just saying."

"Feh."

"Feh." They looked and each other then laughed.

By the time they reached Toutosai's cave it was morning.

"Hey old man! Ya here?" called InuYasha.

"Eh? InuYasha, is that you making all that noise?" asked Toutosai as he walked out of the cave. He looked past InuYasha and at Kori and squinted. "Since when did you have blue hair?"

InuYasha bonked him, "that's Kori, ya moron."

"Kori, humm… Kori… sounds familiar. Kori…. did I make you a sword before?"

"You foraged my fathers fang into one."

"I did?"

"What do you know about this sword?" Kori took out his sword and transformed it. And showed him. Toutosai's eyes bulged farther out of his skull.

"Ah! This is the twin sword of Tetsusaiga, and the sister sword of Tenseiga. It can take your opponents attacks and use the power to intensify its own. But unlike Tetsusaiga, this can only kill fifty demons. But it can also bring back fifty demons. The Ketsaiga. It turns blue correct?"

Kori looked at it… it was blue now. "Ya."

"Purple when it has full power?"

"I guess?"

Toutosai looked at the sword for a moment longer, than looked back at Kori, "Who are you? Why do you look like InuYasha?"

"I'm Kori…"

"Kori… do I know you?

Kori looked at InuYasha, "what's wrong with him?"

InuYasha smacked Toutosai, "Kori is my twin brother, you dolt!"

"Oh…you're twins! Now it makes sense! Well what can I do for you?"

"How do I use Ketsaiga? I know how to absorbed attacks, but how do I use it?"

"Aim it back. Geesh! Its just like any other sword… now let me sharpen them. Come back tonight." He took the swords and placed them behind him.

"Don't forget old man." Snarled InuYasha.

"Forget what?"

"Our swords."

"Oh… am I making you swords."

"You're sharpening them! Never mind! We'll be back tonight." He took Kori by the arm and left.

"Why did InuYasha have blue hair?"

--

"Lets find something to eat." Said Kori.

"I'll get some fish, you make a fire."

"Oh ya, you get the fun job."

Soon InuYasha caught four fish and Kori had a fire going.

"What was it like up north?" asked InuYasha as he ate his fish.

"I don't know. It was ok. I got board of it when I was five."

"What did you do?"

"Learned how to fight. Well I was used to train humans so they could learn how to fight demons. And sometimes I was used for demons. I learnt how to fight them all with my claws. But when I got the sword, I broke free and ran away. I know how to tell what kind of weapon someone is caring by the was they move. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I learnt how to defend myself with my claws. How to survive without food for weeks. To defend myself when I'm badly hurt. I've wanted to become full demon for the longest time…"

"Really?"

"Haven't you?"

"I guess I always have. But once when I transformed- have you ever?"

"Ya, a few times."

"Same- I remember one time, I almost killed this girl that was helping me. After that, the want has weakened."

"Same here. But I did kill. I killed innocent people and I almost killed Kagome."

"Ouch."

"Ya. I got sat for that too." He laughed half heartedly, "lets go get our swords." InuYasha got up and helped put out the fire.

"Think he remembered?"

"He hasn't let me down… in awhile…"

"Well… that's good to know… I think?"

By sunset they made it to Toutosai's, got their swords and they returned to Kaede's. But when they got there, they had a visitor.

"Hello InuYasha."

"Hi Kagome." said Kori and he went and sat against the wall. (**AN**: AH! how'd she get back! She's like a dasiy. pops outta no where)

"Kori." She smiled at him and looked back at InuYasha.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha saw the mark that Kouga had given her, to ell all other demons that she was his. She was wearing different cloths. Cloths of the wolf demons.

"I went to my time and told mom what I decided to do. She was surprised that I wasn't with you."

He nodded.

"Also to stop by and say hi."

"And goodbye." Added Kori.

"Ya… are you still looking for the shards?"

"That's a stupid question kagome. You know we can't sense them."

"What about Kikyo?"

"What is it with you and brining up the past?"

"Well I… never mind."

"She can burn in hell- without me- for all I care."

"Oh, I see… I'm sorry InuYasha."

"Why?"

"That it ended this way."

"Don't be."

"Oh, ok. Well I better be getting back to Kouga."

InuYasha nodded.

"See ya."

"Goodbye."

Kagome walked out and left, meeting Kouga at the gates.

"Lets go." He picked her up and speed away. Unknowing to him that Kagome was crying inside.

--

Everyone just sat there, and then Shippo ran in.

"Where's Kagome? I smelt her scent and I came running."

"She left." Said Kori.

"You let her go!" Shippo yelled hitting InuYasha.

He bared his fangs and his eyes flashed red, "If you want Kagome, then go live with her and Kouga." His voice was deeper. Shippo continued hitting InuYasha, until InuYasha grabbed him by the tail, went out side and threw him. "She went that way!" he growled.

Sango and Miroku ran out.

"InuYasha! Shippo's just a kid!"

"No he isn't. He's not a kid. He just thinks he is because Kagome was always babied him." He walked the opposite direction that he threw Shippo.

"Hey! Were ya going?" called Kori.

"To see an old friend. Stay here. I won't be long." He took off.

"He's devastated." Said Sango.

"No… just pissed." Said Kori. _I would be too, stupid runt._

"Where are you off to?" asked Miroku as he watched Sango climb onto Kirara.

"To take Kirara on a run."

"I'll do that Sango! You shouldn't be doing that in your condition." Said Kori helping Sango off.

"My, condition?" she asked.

"Miroku would be pretty upset. Ya know."

"You mean…"

"Yup!"

"How do you know?"

Kori pointed to his nose, "come on Kirara!" and he and the cat took off.

--

When InuYasha was little, he had met this other half dog demon, and they became friends. Hopefully she was still alive. Unlike him, her parents were also hanyous and they took care of him for a short time. When he reached where she used to live, he found that the hut was gone.

"In-InuYasha?" came a voice, "is that you?"

He turned, "Kome?" there stood a half demon with dark purple hair, and she nodded.

"What happened? Where's you hut?"

"They destroyed it. And killed them both."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It happened forty years ago."

"I wish I could have helped you."

"I went looking for you."

" I was pinned to a tree."

She laughed, "Who'd you piss off?"

"Me and this girl where tricked and she thought I betrayed her and tried to kill her, it was the same way with me. She wanted to kill me. But instead she pinned me to a tree, thinking that she really did kill me."

"How?"

"She was a miko."

"I heard about that! That was you! Hanging with the wrong crowd again, are we know?"

"Ha, ha. She's dead now."

"Ouch!"

He laughed.

"What are you up too InuYasha?"

"Noting anymore… I found my twin brother."

"That's great! And your half brother?"

"Found him too."

"Not too happy to see you, I take it?"

"Not if you count happy to kill me."

"Ouch!" she laughed.

"Ya."

--

AH! Why wont she stay gone! any way don worry! she will not show her face soon, and yes soon Ayame will come in! We just need to get though some things first! I have this thing of saying goodbye. I never do, unless someone is going to die no matter what the doctors do. I only say see ya later, never goodbye. Cuz saying goodbye, means forever. Yup! Hey! Did ya see? Ayame was in here! don worry, this is not the last we see of her nope nope, this is, by the way,InuYashan Ayame...buuut Kori will also have a 'love'...Review please. if you have any questions... i'd be oh, so happy to answer them... well i'll try : P


	9. beware of ugly green thing that flys

I love this chapter! Well its one of the ones I love. I love the title, heee!

I feel loved! i have a new reviewer! **Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher **thank you for your review! and for my other fathful reviewers, you know who you are! (sorry your names are long and i dont want to spell them wrong!)

Also... you can throw objects at me for allI care for the ending of this chapter... i have protection! (holds up pillows) XD

--

Chapter 9 Beware of ugly green thing that flys

"Come on Kirara!" laughed Kori as he ran from her. For three days he had been running around with her. It all started the second day he told Sango and Miroku that Sango was pregnant. Kori was sitting there fidgeting and tapping his claws on the ground.

"Could you please stop that?" cried Sango.

"Sorry! But I'm bored!"

"Take Kirara out for a run then! She's been driving me crazy almost as bad as you are."

"Ok!" he jumped up, "Lets go Kirara!" they ran through the forest. After doing a few laps Kori got an idea.

"Attack me Kirara."

She looked at him.

"Pretend I'm a demon that's trying to kill you. And to make if fun." He dropped his sword.

She roared and lunged at him.

"Ah!" he jumped out of the way.

He shot his own attack that was like InuYasha's Iron Reavor. Kirara jumped aside missing it. She lunged back at him swiping her claws, trying to bite off his head and arms. Kori was nearly dodging her attacks, when she used her tails to swipe him into a tree, she hit and sent Kori back first into a tree.

"Nice one Kirara! Ouch!"

She wandered over and poked him with her nose.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Come on, I'm hungry!" and so they started making their way back to the village.

--

"Kori! Are you alright?" asked Sango, when he and Kirara entered the hut.

"Ya don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"I was getting Kirara to fight. She's good."

Sango smiled, but it soon faded when she saw blood, "Your bleeding!" Kori looked at himself and found the blood Sango was fretting about.

"Hey, well would ya look at that. I guess I wasn't as fast as I thought."

Just then InuYasha walked in, "Why do I smell blood, Kori?"

"Don't worry. I was practicing with Kirara."

"Was she the only one who landed attacks?"

"She's fast! I may have gotten her once. Nothing big though." He added once he saw Sangos reaction. Don't want to anger a pregnant demon exterminator. Kori picked up sparer cloth and shredded them, and took off his shirt.

"Not bad Kirara." He had four nice sized claw marks. He took the strips, some green stuff from inside his sleeve pocket and dressed his wounds.

"Do you need help?" asked Sango.

"Nope. I know what I'm doing." He smiled.

"You must be the happier twin." She said.

He laughed, "I'm not that happy."

"Kori get dressed." Said InuYasha urgently.

"Why?"

" 'Big brother' is coming." He stepped out.

"Alright!" he dressed and bounded out the door.

Together they reached the out skirts of the village and there stood Sesshomaru.

"Little brothers."

"Sesshomaru."

"Hey!"

"InuYasha… Kori…"

"What do you want?"

"What's up dogg?" (Lol pun. Couldn't resist!)

"Why aren't you back up north?"

"I'm not going back! And if you even personally take me there… I'll just escape the next day."

Sesshomaru glared at him then at InuYasha. There was a long silence, only the wind blew. Kori then noticed Sesshomaru's left sleeve blowing in the wind.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Me." Said InuYasha.

"I lost it in a battle with InuYasha."

"You guys fight."

"We fight a lot." Said InuYasha.

"But you wouldn't actually kill each other…. Right?"

They didn't say a word.

"I guess you would."

A rustle in the bush caught everyone's attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came a voice.

"Jaken…" growled InuYasha, remembering him trying to steal Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha." He said disgustedly.

"Ah! What is that thing?" Kori bent down and started poking Jaken with a near by stick.

"I am Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru's-"

"He works with you!"

No answer.

"Who are you!" Jaken demanded.

"Kori… Sesshomarus half brother and his," he pointed to InuYasha, "twin brother."

"Jaken, why aren't you with Rin?" said Sesshomaru coldly.

"She went to find a new ribbon for her hair."

"Who's Rin?" asked Kori.

"It doesn't concern you." Said Sesshomaru, "North, now."

"You're welcomed to go."

"Don't talk back to lord Sessh-" InuYasha booted Jaken into the forest. "AHHHHhhhhhh…."

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha.

"What?"

"Are you always this cold?" asked Kori.

He turned and glared at Kori.

"You don't show much emotion do you?" he said.

"If you don't need anything Sesshomaru then leave."

"I do need something- Tetsusaiga!"

"How many times must we go through this? You. Can't. Touch. It!"

"Then give me Ketsaiga."

"Why mine? Its not as powerful ad Tetsusaiga! It only kills fifty demons… it also revives fifty. You don't want this!" he backed away.

Everyone was about to take out their swords, but they caught the scent of wolves.

"We'll finish this another day." He disappeared. Can't leave Rin out there all by her self with wolves around.

"Maybe you should be named Kori, you freakin ice burg!" yelled Kori knowing Sesshomaru heard him.

InuYasha looked at him.

"What?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"Like I would know."

InuYasha shook his head and they started walking.

"Did you find your friend?" Kori said when they were three minutes away.

"Yup."

"And…"

"And nothing."

"Should I be expecting a sister-in-law?"

"What!"

"A sister."

"No, she's already mated."

"Ah, sorry."

"She's just a friend."

Silence fell over the two and they walked.

"Hey smell that?" InuYasha broke the silence.

"Ya, wolf… that way." They ran to the well. "Well that's a weird place to put a well."

"Its actually a time portal that Kagome used. She's from 500 years into the future."

"Ohh ya. Now that what I call a long distance relationship. And I mean long."

"Haha! I'm glad you're here." InuYasha placed his arm around Kori's shoulder, and they went back to the village.

--

"DEMON!" villagers cried and ran.

Miroku ran out of his hut with Kirara. InuYasha and Kori jumped down from their trees, swords ready.

"Ayame?" said InuYasha.

--

Yay! Ayame's here! See i told ya she was coming back! (glomps Kori) I made a pun! When i wrote that i didnt stop laughing for ten mins! Yup yup! **Review** and I'll do another chapter! this is almost done! really... not even close...all talk no action... HEY! just like my life! You guys probably didnt needto know that... always opened to answer any questions about this fic that you might have...


	10. what if

Look who's back! ME! HAHA! sorry for the long wait! Ma Bad!

Chapter 10 What if

There stood a demoness with red hair in pigtails.

"I need to talk with InuYasha." She said.

"What do you want?" he walked forward.

"I have a message for you. Is there a place where we can talk privately?"

"Ya." He lead he to Miroku's hut, "Make sure no one comes in.," he said to Kori.

He nodded.

Once they were in Ayame started talking, "I have a message from Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Yes. She wants to know if you wan the jewel."

"…" He hesitated. Does he really need it? Does he want it? "No."

"No?"

"Tell her I no longer want it."

"But your wish."

He turned on her, "What do you know about me wish?" he growled.

"Well if you wanted the jewel before, there must have been a wish that you wanted."

"That's my business to know and yours to not."

"My apologies."

"Ya whatever… why are you delivering her messages?"

"She trusts me."

"Do you trust her? After all she did take Kouga away…"

"I see you didn't like what happened."

"I don't know or care. And nor do I want to."

"I see…I'll be back if she has anything else to say." She walked out. Soon after he did too.

"Well?" asked Kori.

"Do I really want the wish?" he mumbled.

"To be full?"

"If we could, would you?"

"Only if there was a way to control the power."

"Does it scare you?"

"When I transform? Sometimes."

"Cause you have the need to kill?"

Kori nodded.

"It could be because our lives were threatened."

"No, I don't think so."

"InuYasha? Kori?" called Miroku.

"Ya?" they said.

"If you were to become full demons," he looked over his shoulder incase a villager was listing, "you couldn't wield your swords."

_I want to keep my sword,_ thought InuYasha, _but I also want to be full. _He placed his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"We need to talk to Toutosai, I have questions and I need answers. I've broken my sword and my fang was used to forge it back together. I could wield mine."

"I understand, but what if it's a mistake? What if only one of us is left… like we fused together to make one full demon?"

"One becomes all human, while the other is a full demon?"

"Yes."

"Kill us both maybe."

"That's taking it a little far."

"I wish we had someone to ask."

"You said Toutosai."

"He might not know."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku spoke up.

They looked at him.

"What is it with you people and me needing to ask Sesshomaru for help?" mumbled InuYasha.

"He could know something or someone who might know something." Miroku added.

"Should we try?" asked Kori.

"Toutosai first… Sesshomaru is our LAST option."

"Will you be going now?" asked Miroku?

They nodded and set off.

They got there in two days, after running into a few demons with 'fight' on the mind. But when they arrived they saw that the old man was not there.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kori.

"…Sesshomaru…" sighed InuYasha. So they started to head for the west, hoping to run into Sesshomaru out of his castle and not having to go in it. Well InuYasha was hoping that.

"Ah!" said Kori after a few hours of walking, he stopped and fell to the ground, "this is taking forever!"

"Shut up and get up."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"To see what would happen if we both became full demons."

"Oh ya… how would Sesshomaru know?"

InuYasha looked at his brother, "why are you so… blah? Weren't you the one who traveled down from the north to find me?"

"Yes, but that was different from this! I wanted to find you, I-"

"You don't want to know what could happen?"

"Would you let me finish!" Kori snapped. "I wanted to find you. I really don't want to find Mr. Iceberg."

"What is it with you and your names for me?" came a cold voice.

"Wha!" yelled Kori surprised.

"Sesshomaru." Said InuYasha monotone like Sesshomaru.

"Wow! Were always running into each other eh?" said Kori after his initial shock.

Sesshomaru sent a glare towards Kori, and he received one right back. So he narrowed his eyes more.

"You were looking for me?" he asked not lowing his glare.

"Ya, we need some answers." Said InuYasha.

--

After asking their questions and dragging out more info than the lame answers that Sesshomaru gave them, they went their separate ways.

"Well that was pointless!" growled InuYasha.

"Well at least we got something out of the freakin ice berg."

"You really like calling him that eh?"

"You know you would."

InuYasha laughed lightly, "We should just ask Kaede."

Kori stopped and looked at him, "but, she's so…. old. And 'I have no answers to ye questions boys. Have ye talked to Toutosai or-' hey! What about Myoga!"

"You can be the honorary blood bank then."

"Huh?"

"He's a flea."

"I know that!"

"Let me put it this way then… you're feeding him!"

"Ya, ya."

After settling that, the two continued their way back to the village. But Kori has the ability to make everything seem twice as long, even though it's in his own mind.

"That's it!" yelled Kori.

"Now what?" groaned InuYasha.

"I know you traveled with humans, and no offence to them or nothing, but this is insane!"

"Like you?" he muttered.

"Ha ha, dog boy. No! We could have been there and back by now!"

"Point being?"

"Can't we at least run? Or-ooh- use the trees!"

"Are you always like this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kori muttered.

"Fine! Lets go!" InuYasha leapt into the trees and took off.

Kori who was having his own little conversation on how slow everything was, didn't realize that InuYasha had left.

"Move it Kori!" hollered InuYasha when he realized that his brother was missing.

"Hey!" Kori yelled and took off catching up to him. "What was that for? You leaving me behind!"

"You were the one who wanted to use the trees! So we did!"

"Ya, but you left me behind!"

"Your own fault. You were zoned out. Having your own conversation?" he smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" (AN: Damn straight!)

"Lets go faster, I'm hungry." InuYasha sped off.

"Lets go faster, I'm hungry. Jeeze!" Kori mocked but followed.

--

"Hey guys! Didn't think you'd be back so soon." Sango greeted them as they entered the hut.

"We would have been here sooner, if _someone _didn't want to walk…"

"Or if someone would have stopped complaining, and zoning out!"

"Aw, brotherly love, its so nice to see."

Sango received two weird looks.

"You have a visitor InuYasha." Said Miroku popping his head in. InuYasha walked out. Ayame was by the forest edge. He walked over.

"Ya?"

"Tree." Ayame jumped and InuYasha followed.

"Now what?"

"She doesn't believe that you don't want it."

He sighed in annoyance, "If that's it, then tell her to come and asked me personally. Then she'll believe it."

"She wants to, but Kouga wont let her."

"Now, pray tell, why is that?"

"First its, well…you. And second, she's with child."

He almost fell out of the tree with that news, "I see."

"That's why she sends me."

"…Touching. Is there anything else?"

"…Not right now. But believe me there will be her. She can't seem to let you go. I guess she's worried about you." After that she left, and oh how right she was.

--

"Hey? Has anyone seen Shippo?" InuYasha asked three weeks later. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Wonder what happened to him?"

"Ask Ayame when she comes back." Said Kori.

"When she does."

Over the past three weeks Ayame came seventeen out of the twenty-one days.

"InuYasha!" a female voice called from outside. InuYasha got up and went to speak with Ayame.

"Kagome must be having a hard time with letting InuYasha go." Said Sango, making dinner and trying to keep Kirara away from the fish. "Kori!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind?"

He got up, "lets go Kirara!" he ran out with Kirara on his heals. Since Kori told Sango that she was pregnant, he would take Kirara out and run and sometimes fight with her. They would usually run, then fight, relax then head back. Today they had a short run then started to fight. They each landed a few attacks and received a few cuts. They stopped when neither could stand any longer, today was a draw. Kirara dropped to the grass and relaxed, while Kori leaned against the tree he got knocked into. Kirara got up and wandered over and curled up by his side.

"Getting tougher Kirara. You may look small, but when you transform you're a big ball of grrness." (AN: love my words!)

Kirara meowed.

"Jeeze." He laughed.

--

"Now what?"

"She wants to see you."

"Kouga?"

"Is allowing her as long as I am there."

He looked straight in her eyes, "why?"

"She will not tell me."

"Then she wont see me.'

"But-"

"No! She made her choice! I will not chase after her! To Kouga I am a threat. He shouldn't allow her to see me, no matter who's there."

"I don't understand."

"She doesn't under stand youkai mating, she wants to see me, to see if I'll take her back. Its something that people in her time do when they know they made a mistake."

Ayame was silent, people actually did that.

"A few months after she gives birth, I'll see her. After she gives birth… she will never have the chance to come back to me." He jumped down and left Ayame.

--

Ayame ran through the forest back to where Kouga and Kagome loved.

"Well? What did he say?" asked Kagome.

"He wants to know why."

"Oh."

"But, he said no. You made your choice."

"But I only want to see him."

"He is a threat in Kougas eyes."

"But Kouga is letting me!"

"Because he thinks he can trust you."

"You saying you don't trust me!"

"Not when you're like this. He said that he would see you after you give birth."

"That's it?"

"He also said that you can't come back to him."

Kagome cried and Ayame left.

"You shouldn't do this to him, watching you choose Kouga broke his heart." Ayame whispered.

--

Woo 9 pages! I rock! Sorry for not updating sooner…. I'm obsessed with my D N Angel pictures right now…. Heee

RP-ing's fun!


	11. hott day

aw! thanks guys! (sniff) you made me soo happy! I have new reviewers! woo hoo! I now have a time limit on the computer cuz i stayed up till 1 twice in a row RPing and reading, so i now have a time limit, alll thanks to me! yup i am smart! well i should be since i have a 99 average in my CA course. so ha! GO Me! NEwayz this will not effect me in the least bit since i always havehomework todo on the computer! I SHALL LIVE!.. thanks and i hope u enjoy this chapter... i know i did (smirk) btw (kori look exactly like inuyahsa... he just has blue hair)

--

Chapter 11 Hott Day

Summer passed, same with fall and winter. It was now mid summer. Sango gave birth to a daughter named Yume. InuYasha was finding himself falling for the wolf demonness. Kori and Kirara's fighting rounds were getting more and more dangerous. Right now it looked as though Kori was as toned or more toner then InuYasha was.

"I'm hot." Kori randomly said as he was sitting with everyone with his shirt off.

"Faltering yourself again?" smirked Sango.

"Soak in my hotness." He smirked back at her.

"Oh please." Said InuYasha.

"What? If I'm hit, then it means that you're hot too."

"Blah, blah, blah." Said Miroku.

"Jealous?" smirked InuYasha and Kori.

"Of you two? No way."

"But we're so toned." Kori flexed his arms.

InuYasha laughed and Miroku rolled his eyes.

Sango leaned over and poked his abs, "wow, they're hard."

"Sango!" wined Miroku.

"Heh, heh." Kori hugged Sango with a sexy smile on, she blushed.

"Meow?"

"Kitty!" Kori released Sango and picked up Kirara. "You're so tiny!" he scratched her ears.

"Stop torturing Kirara." Laughed Sango.

"But she's so fuzzy! And besides, she loves me." He made them rub cheeks.

"You're so weird." Said InuYasha shaking his head.

"No I'm not! …It's smoking out here!"

"Then stop moving."

"Mmmmm, oh ya. This is exactly what every girl wants to find." Said Ayame walking up to the group.

"Hey Ayame!" called InuYasha and Kori/

"Hey guys." She looked over both shirtless hanyous. It wasn't rare to see Ayame in the village, she sometimes stayed a few days at a time. So now all the villagers were used to seeing her around. Some even befriended her.

"What's new chickie?" asked Kori, using a nickname he made for her.

"Not much. Those two are pissing me off."

"Who?" asked Sango?

"Yume!" cried Ayame as she saw the todd crawl over. She picked her up and listened to her babble. "She's nothing like you Miroku. She's so kawaii!" she laughed and handed her over to him. "Oh, Kouga. Gr he and kagome. Bicker bicker bicker. Blah, blah, blah. All the time."

"Why?" asked Miroku?

"Now he wants a daughter. Like right now. Kagome wants to wait a bit though." She sighed, "you just have to get away ya know?"

"I bet." Muttered InuYasha.

Ayame laughed.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Kori asked.

Using her foot she pushed him in the water. "Kori!"

"Not like that! Aren't you roasting?"

She smiled, "your kawaii."

Kori grinned.

"But InuYasha's hot."

InuYasha grinned. Kori stuck out his tongue.

"You three are funny." Laughed Sango and Miroku.

--

Short chapter, but its funny. Think two InuYashas… two InuYashas… mmm. (drools)


	12. K Kirara

Hey people! Look who decided to mosey back on here and update a new chapter! Yeah sorry about that, maybe my newly found time restriction from my computers has affected me… or the fact that I'm just real lazy… or I'm going to go in a new direction with this… hmmm who know it could be all three reasons to why I haven't updated in a long time. For all of you who do celebrate Halloween…. HAPPY (late) HALLOWEEN!  
I was reading this to my sister and yeah…. We are soo much a like but we are soo different…. Who here hate Sesshomaru and Kagome parings… or how 'bout this…. Who hates Kagome? Shoots hand in air ME! ME! OO OO I DO! (Waves arms in air)  
Omg! Guess what I did November 1st? I… touched a heart… A REAL HEART! (Beef heart) I WAS SO DISGUSTINGLY COOL! RA! Yes… it was a once in a lifetime opportunity… I FEEL SO PROUD! …Don't burst my bubble… and now… enough of my rambling… here's the new chapter… and we might find out something about Kori's love… woo!  
Hey who like the like the last one? I did! It was so funny… oh and I may change my name from **demon mind69** to something else… I'm tired of the one I have… but I will always keep the **69** I just have to. It's my favorite number… I'll stop there and get on with the chapter….

--

Chapter 11 K-Kirara

--

Sango was sitting by the fire making dinner, Miroku was playing with Yume, Kori was beside Sango, and InuYasha and Ayame were talking.

"Need help?" asked Kori fir the tenth time.

"No. No! And NO!" fumed Sango.

"Sure?"

"OUT!" screamed Sango.

"Uh… lets go Kirara!" Kori and Kirara ran out of the hut.

"Sango?" Asked Miroku walking in to check on her.

"HIYA!" Sango threw a bowl at the unsuspecting and worried Miroku.

Thump.

"AH!" Miroku ran out when more things came flying at his head, and then he totally mortared when she started throwing knives.

"SANGO!"

--

Kori and Kirara ran into a field and stopped. They looked at each other and Kirara transformed into her big cat form.

"Take that!" Kori attacked her first and Kirara jumped but not fast enough. It hit her hindquarters. She roared and clawed at him and hit his chest. Leaving cuts that would heal in two day. They both launched in the air ready to attack. Kori attacked first but Kirara moved and Kirara twisted around and knocked him into the ground, then landed a few feet away. Kori got up a few seconds later. They looked at each other and Kori lunged and cut her along her front. She reared back and bared her fangs. Then they both launched into the air and landed one final attack on each other. When jumped back and landed on the ground. Both Kirara and Kori were panting heavily. Each supporting cuts and bleeding not badly.

"Do, you. Draw?" Kori panted.

Kirara nodded.

"Good." Kori sat down and Kirara sauntered over and stood in front of him.

"You're getting really good. Pretty soon you're going to whip my butt."

She erupted in flames, so he lied down knowing she would become her cute smaller self.

"Thanks." Came a female voice, "So will you."

Kori bolted straight up. Where Kirara was standing before stood a beautiful demon.

_Oh shit…._ "Who are you? Where's Kirara? Oh no… please tell me you didn't eat her… Sango will kill me! Then you of course."

The demon laughed, "I am Kirara Kori."

"But-your-she- nooo Kirara's a cat demon! With two tails! She-no." he shook his head and stepped back.

"I have two tails. I'm a cat demon." She turned and swished her two tails.

"Noooo…. You ate Kirara and grew two tails to confuse me and to think that you are her."

The demon smiled.

"And! She's a foot tall, has fur and four legs! You lack those."

"Kori. Listen to me. I'm Kirara. Sango's cat demon. She got me from her father when she was little as a gift. She has a little brother. She's married to that perverted monk and they have a daughter named Yume."

"STOCKER! INUYAHSA!" yelled Kori as he ran towards the village.

"Kori! Wait!" the she-demon ran after him. "Stop!"

"No way crazy lady! I ain't stopping for no body! Kirara! Where are you?"

"Kori…" the she-demon groaned, jumped and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! Get off!" He squirmed under her and moved him self so it looked like she was straddling him.

"Kori. Come on! I really am Kirara!"

"La, La La! I can't hear you crazy lady! La, La, La!" he covered his ears.

"Fine, but we're not moving until you listen to me."

"I'm not listing!"

"Ok I can wait all night."

"So can I! I can be really annoying and- "

"Tonight's the new moon."

Kori looked at her and pouted, _how did she know? _"…Fine."

"I knew you'd come through." She reached down and scratched his ear and Kori rolled his eyes and tried to get away.

--

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha heard his brother yell his name. "Kori?" he ran to where the voice came from.

--

Kori had his arms crossed over his chest looking at the she-demon carefully.

"My brother's coming you know." He said as he moved his head away so she couldn't get his ears. A few minutes ago she got off him and they were facing each other.

"Good, now I can talk to him too!"

"Normally demons don't say that…"

"Kori! Kori!" InuYasha yelled as he raced through the forest. Seconds later he ran into the same clearing Kori and the she-demon were in.

"Ko-what-who-demon…" he took out Tetsusaiga.

"Put that away InuYasha. I don't feel like getting a bald spot again."

"Who are you?" he asked carefully.

"Like I've been telling Kori here forever. I'm Kirara.

InuYasha eyed her.

"She's lying." Kori whispered pointing at the self proclaimed Kirara.

"No I'm not! Come on guys! Use your noses for crying out loud!"

They both sniffed her.

"She smells like Kirara."

The self-proclaimed Kirara smiled.

"Turn back." Said InuYasha.

She rolled her eyes and erupted into flames. When they died down, there stood a tiny Kirara.

"Meow?"

"Holy shit!" said Kori.

"No shit." Agreed InuYasha.

Kirara transformed into her big form then to her newly found form.

"Believe me now?"

They nodded shocked and she laughed, went over to them and placed her arms around their shoulders.

"You're pretty." Said Kori.

"Thanks. Now lets go freak out Sango."

--

"Sango! Come in here!" yelled InuYasha when they entered the hut. Sango walked in from a joining room. She dropped everything she was holding when she saw Kirara. Crimson eyes, blood hair with black streaks, pointed ears like Sesshomaru, her black marking on her forehead, but smaller. Two tails a black fur skirt with a blond stripe running along the bottom. Half halter top that matched her skirt. Black leggings that showed her feet.

"Who is this?" she asked sternly.

"Kirara."

"No… no Kirara can't take this form…"

"Sango!" Kirara went up to her. "Piggy back?"

Sango stood there, "Kori… InuYasha…"

"Sango! We have so much to talk about! I bet you have a lot a questions huh?"

"A few come to mind… yes."

"We'll let you two talk." The boys started to leave.

"Hold it!"

They turned and looked at Sango.

"You two stay here." She pointed at the wall, "sit."

The three did and Sango followed, she looked at them.

"How did this happen?"

"Kori and I were fighting and I thought it was time that I showed you this part of me."

"Kori."

"Its true. We were fighting. When we stopped I told cat form Kirara that she would soon whip my butt. Then she was well… this."

"Ok," Sango nodded slowly, then turned to Kirara. "Do you like having us ride you?"

"Ya! Its so much fun!" Kirara got excited.

Sango laughed, "wow… I always wanted to talk to you like this and I have so May questions that I wanted to ask you. But now I cant think of any and the one that I do think of... well… but this is so cool!"

"EEE!" Kirara leaned forward and hugged her, "you're the best! The greatest friend ever!"

--

Kirara always stayed in her new form, only transforming when she wanted to/ when Miroku first walked in and saw Kirara, he immediately apologized for everything.

"I think the funniest part is when you get smacked." Laughed Kirara.

"Oh Kirara, that hurts." Miroku pouted.

"Oh sorry, what a hug?"

"From you? No thanks."

"Now, now be nice."

Miroku stuck out his tongue, and Kirara laughed.

"If he does anything hentai you can give him a good smack." Said Sango laughing at the two while playing with Yume.

"Don't worry I will… I will." Kirara said with a sinister look in her eyes.

"Eh…" Miroku backed away. Both females laughed.

"Arg! When are the guys coming back?" wined Miroku.

"When they defeat the demon." Answered Sango.

"Hope Kori has his fill of fighting for a few days." Said Miroku.

"Why couldn't I go along? I need a chance to get out and fight too!" wined Kirara.

"It was a small demon. Anyways we'll need you here if a demon were to attack us when they are out."

"When has THAT ever happened?" asked Kirara.

"You never know."

"Ya what ever."

"Do you miss them?" asked Sango all of a sudden.

Kirara turned to her, "eh?"

Do you miss InuYasha and Kori?"

Kirara continued to look at Sango trying not to make any sudden emotional changes.

"I thought so…. So which one do you like?"

"Can't get me to tell" she played with her hair.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure." Kirara turned into her tiny cat form.

"That's playing dirty Kirara." Said Miroku.

Kirara tilted her head, meowed then scampered out.

"You better not be-"started Sango, but hearing the familiar call of 'kitty', she stopped.

"Hey guys!" said Kirara, once she changed back.

"Sneaky." Muttered Sango as she and Miroku walked out of the hut.

"How was it?" Miroku asked.

"What a weakling!" Kori almost yelled, if it wasn't for a sleeping baby.

"What type?"

"It called itself a snake." Said InuYasha.

"More like a snail." Kori finished, "We took it down in ten minutes!"

"Wow, ten minutes." Said Sango. "Did you have fun?"

"Ya sure." Both said and sat down.

"Would have been better if it put up a fight." Mumbled Kori.

"He's upset that he didn't get hurt." Explained InuYasha.

"Not even a scratch!"

"You should be proud."

"I'll give you some cuts if ya want." smirked Kirara.

"You wanna fight!" he challenged.

"Leave your sword and let's go." She got up and walked out. Kori was three steps behind.

"Why do I have a feeling that something's going on between them?" wondered Sango.

"What do you mean?" asked InuYasha.

"Aww… I think he has a crush!" Sango said to the air.

"On who?"

"Kirara."

InuYasha was shocked, but not really. He looked at the door where they just left.

--

"DEMON!" villagers cried from outside followed by,

"I've been coming here for how long now and you still yell that out?" Ayame yelled.

The group poked their head out the door and Miroku walked out.

"Its ok everyone! No need to worry."

Little by little the screaming stopped and Ayame made her way over to them.

"You just _had_ to put your hut in the middle of the village didn't you!" everyone went back inside.

"What's new Ayame?" asked Sango as Ayame looked down and smiled at Yume.

"You're so quite… those two, bicker, bicker, bicker! Same old thing. Tomorrow at noon, she wants to see you InuYasha." She moved her gaze off Yume and it landed on InuYasha. "Ok?"

He looked at her then the ground, "ya whatever."

"Good!" she gave one last peaceful gaze to Yume, "meet us at the well." Then she left.

"Why is she doing this to me?" InuYasha mumbled a few minutes later.

"InuYasha!" yelled a voice from out side, "InuYasha!" the voice was closer the second time. InuYasha and the others ran outside. It was Kirara.

"InuYasha! Help!" he ran straight into him, "you have to help him!"

"What? Who?" he became worried… where's Kori?

"Kori! He-" she didn't get to finish since InuYasha was already gone when she said Kori. InuYasha ran into the hut, grabbed Ketsaiga and ran into the forest locating Kori's scent.

"Kori!" he called as he ran through the forest. _Please be ok. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, now that we've found each other…_he thought

He stopped when he saw him with his back towards him crouching down. He could sense and smell another demon and that his brother had transformed.

--

I guess the villagers did have a reason to freak out about a demon… :P.  
Wow! 9 pages in word! This is long! So this should make up for me for not updating sooner… heh… next one will be coming soon! Make me update sooner! Review!  
Rafe: you can't tell them what to do.  
Dark: he's right ya know.  
Me: shuddup!  
Axel: that's not nice…  
Rafe and Dark: HEY! New guy!  
Me: run Axel run…  
Axel: (runs)  
Me: good boy…  
Rafe: woof  
Dark: hahahah  
me: what's up with you two?

Rafe: wouldn't you like to know (smirk)  
Me: That's it! No more hanging around Wolfe!  
Rafe: (falls on knees) NOOOOO!  
Me: he's getting married ya know.  
Rafe: …..NOOOOO!  
Dark: poor poor pitiful Rafe

Rafe: shuddup Dark!  
Me: now now, pay nice.  
Dark: (smirk)  
Me O.O (smacks him with a baseball bat and locks him in a closet)  
Dark: Hey! (pounds on door) let me out  
Me: Get your mind outta the gutter!  
Rafe: how sad…. WOLFE HOW COULD YOU!  
Me: the character 'Wolfe' does not belong to me, he belongs to arc27…. One can only wish and dream to belong to Wolfe… WOLFE'S #1 FAN GIRL! (points to self) I am pathetic… very….  
Rafe and Dark: agreed!

Ok now this is 10 pages long…. Hmmmm life? Not here, keep looking. I'm making Kori sound the way i sometimes act.. hmm... i did that purposly! haha!I also put in the little convos to add humor... in case people think that i'mnuts...RANDOM:PEANUTBUTTER... potatoes are better... Please review…


	13. transformed

Oo on a roll… again… anyone have butter… or better yet…. PEANUTBUTTER! Hyper… oh so very…

Sister: (runs away)  
Me: noo! Come back! (runs after her and jumps on back) HIYA! (huggles)  
Sister: oh for the love of the fluffy boa and every thing Dark… Get. Off!  
Me: (huggles)  
sister: (light bulb lights up) HEY LOOK! (points off in distance) ITS DARK!  
Me: where! (jumps off back and searches around franticly looking for that purple haired god)  
sister: she's so gullible  
Me: and don't I know it! (smiles hugely)

--

Chapter 13 Transformed

--

Kirara ran up beside InuYasha.

"What happened?" he looked at her a noticed a huge gash in her leg running up her side.

"A demon came when we were fighting, and attacked us. Kori has it mush worse than me though."

"I can tell."

"He has a cut like mine, but he was also thrown into a tree and it impaled him."

InuYasha turned and looked at her, she never removed her gaze from his brother.

"Make sure Sango or Miroku come near here. Since he's transformed, he wont recognize anyone… as you know."

"Yes." She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Give him Ketsaiga." He moved towards Kori.

Kori whipped his head to the side when InuYasha came close.

"Stay back!" he growled.

"Take the sword." He knew he had to be careful. If Kori was like him, he would act like he did. And he got a pretty good idea how that was every time he transformed and the others told him how he and they acted.

"RA!" Kori turned full body and attacked InuYasha.

"Stop this Kori!"

"RA!" Kori attacked again.

InuYasha jumped into the air then body slammed him into the ground. Kori clawed and kicked from under InuYasha trying to get up. But InuYasha shoved Ketsaiga into his claw and slowly Kori changed from crazy demon to calm demon.

"I'm… sorry…" Kori whispered and blacked out. Kirara waited for InuYasha and they walked back to the village with Kori passed out in InuYasha's arms.

--

The next day was sunny. A day when everyone wanted to be outside and not do anything that involved doing work, but for some… going outside meant walking, which meant moving, which came all the way down to pain. Excruciating pain.

"Are you meeting Kagome today?" asked Kori, who looked like a mummy with all the bandages. I guess being thrown into trees does leave its mark. For Kori, those were lots of trees and lots of marks.

"Ya, I wont be long. Kirara will come get me if _anything_ comes up." He empathized anything.

"Anything?" echoed Kori.

"Yes anything. Meaning anything that evolves me coming back here." He hissed lowly so only his brother could hear.

"Oooh. Got it." He winked at InuYasha.

"You better be going, its almost noon." Said Miroku.

"Tell her we say hi." Sango as InuYasha retreated out the door.

--

As he walked to the well his mind was going over every possibility that could happen. Could this be another Kikyo rerun? Will she shoot him with an arrow and seal him to a tree? He shuddered at the thought of that happening again. Of will Kouga have his wolves there ready to kill him at first sight? He moved his hand unconsciously to Tetsusaiga.

"No way in hell." He muttered. He walked past he god tree and soon he came to the clearing, he saw Kagome sitting on the lip of the well and that Ayame was standing a ways off. Kagome looked up.

"InuYasha!" she jumped up and ran to him, but she didn't get far when a growl rose from InuYasha that made her freeze.

"InuYasha?"

"I can't stay long,"

"Why?"

"No. And don't you dare ask me to stay."

She looked at the ground, "ok."

"Why did you want to see me." He got right to the point. He really didn't want this meeting to last. But kagome had other things on her mind, she wanted this moment to never end… so she took her time to answer.

"Well?" he pushed when she didn't answer.

"I finished collecting the shards."

"That's nice."

"It was really scary," she continued as if she didn't hear him. "Collecting then with Kouga wasn't like collecting them with you."

"InuYasha?" a female voice called from the trees. He knew who it was, but Kagome didn't and she got frightened.

"Yes?"

Kirara showed her self, "Kori, he needs to speak to you. Its urgent he says."

"I'll be right there. I know he'll come for me, so don't let him leave that hut."

She nodded and took off.

"Who was that? Is Kori alright?"

"He and Kirara were attacked and Kori took most of the beating. And ended up transforming."

"Oh, then we'll finish this up… you sure are worried about him…"

'He's my twin brother, the only one who knows me. If anything was to happen to him…" he let the sentence fall short, he didn't want to think about that.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I understand."

"No… no you don't." he whispered so she couldn't hear him.

"Here." She held out the jewel and at the sight of it he backed up.

"I told Ayame to tell you that I didn't want this."

"But I don't need it!"

"I don't want it! Just make a wish!"

"But I don't want anything."

"Then wish it away. You're good at that." Both Kagome and Ayame gasped when he said that, but the silver haired hanyou just turned and started to leave.

"What… what if… I wish that both InuYasha and Kori were full fledged demons."

He stopped dead and turned to her.

"No you didn't…" his eyes changed, claws grew and markings appeared.

"Sit…"

He didn't kiss dirt.

"Kori removed his beads." Said Ayame.

Kagome looked at her, "what!"

"I advise you to jump kagome." said a now full-fledged InuYasha.

Ayame stepped in front of her and shoved her down the well when InuYasha lunged at them.

"Stop it InuYasha!" she yelled and jumped and went into his side.

"She betrayed me!"

"So she doesn't deserve you! You can tell she wants you back! Don't give her the pleasure of confusing you! Don't let her use you!"

He stopped, her words sinking in… "No… she doesn't deserve me… I deserve better…"

"Ayame!" hollered Miroku running towards them.

Kori had also transformed and luckily for them Myoga had shown up and given Miroku a set of subduing beads, incase the twins were to become full demons.

Miroku stopped. "I have something for you." He held out his hands and beads flew from them and went around InuYasha's neck.

"You wont eat dirt. They help give you some control over your demon blood.

InuYasha fingered the mini fang looking beads.

"From who?"

"Sesshomaru." Miroku turned and started making his way back.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha followed.

"Yes Kori has a matching set."

"Kori is full demon too?"

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Kirara we all would be dead or badly injured."

"Is Kirara ok?"

"She has a few new wounds, but she'll heal in a day."

They reached the village and InuYasha ran straight into the hut where Kori was resting in.

"Who did this?" asked a very mad Kori when his brother stepped foot inside the hut.

"Kagome…"

--

Another cliffy and another chappy for me! They still have all the characteristics now, even thought they have those nifty beads. But the only difference would be the eye color, InuYasha's eyes will still look gold, but they will have bits of red in them. Same with Kori, his eyes are the same…

Aw, Sesshy gave them subduing beads… we'll hear more of this in the next chapter… comments?


	14. from calming to enraging

Ok people I have some news, I changed my pen name cuz this retard at school was printing out my stuff and just grr! So I'm changing my name! And I'm also tired of it.. :P **demon mind69** too….**Hope in the Darkness**! Yes that is me!

--  
Chapter 14 From Calming to Enraging  
--

"What?" cried Sango, "She wished it! I don't believe you!" InuYasha just finished telling the story of how he and Kori became full demons.

InuYasha turned on her, "Well you better." He growled.

"InuYasha…" warned Miroku.

"What are… you going to do?" Kori challenged Miroku, as he stood up, pain laced in his words.

"Kori! You shouldn't be moving!" said Kirara taking hold of his sleeve, but Kori released a growl and she released him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried throwing open the straw matt.

"Kagome!" smiled Sango.

"No, Kagome!" called Ayame from behind her. She was trying to stop her from coming here. But since Kagome was with Kouga, if she was to do anything to her, Kouga would not be happy. "Be careful…" she whispered.

Kori started growling at the sight of her, and Miroku warned him.

"Take her back to Kouga." InuYasha said to Ayame, paying Kagome no mind.

"No! I can't stand being there all the time! I can't stand the crying of the baby! I can't stand them both!" Kagome cried, locking pleading eyes on InuYasha.

He looked at her, "Well you should have thought about that before bearing his pup." He growled.

"But I didn't want a baby! Not right away though…"

"Take her back Ayame. She doesn't belong here anymore."

"No, please InuYasha!" she threw herself at him, "Take me back! I want to be with you!"

"Release me…" he growled.

"I want to be with you! Please let me stay with you!"

"I said release me!" he snarled. "You will never be with me. I will never let you stay with me again! I no longer want you."

Sango and Miroku just stood there watching this. They were in complete and in total aw.

"You heard him Kagome…" came a familiar cold voice. Everyone turned to the door.

"You have a mate and are to stay with him. You have asked InuYasha to take you back, but he no longer wants you. So, as the Tai-Youkai, I am ordering you and your unborn pup to leave."

Kagome stood there in shock, then she turned to InuYasha, "Then who do you want then? That undead clay pot?" she spat.

"Now!" yelled InuYasha.

Ayame stepped forward and grabbed a crying Kagome and took her back to Kouga. Everyone was quite for a moment, and then Sesshomaru spoke, "Good. You received the beads."

The scent of Kagome's tears hung in the air, and maybe sometime long before she left him for good, InuYasha would feel bad and run to comfort her. And maybe long ago her voice would calm and suppress his demons rage. But now, it enraged him.

--

Yup. He's a big ball of fiery rage right about now… sorry for it being so short, the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will… well if you like Kagome…I don't think you'd like it… and if you hate Kagome…you may hate her even more. But please if you do or don't like her… don't kill me because of the chapter… highly appreciated.


	15. traitor

Ok a wee bit of making Kagome seem like a b…ch near the beginning. And we get all happy and stuff… just remember,…, InuYasha and Kori are full demons, but their eyes are the same color, being, not red, but they have flecks of red in them. Also! Sesshy will be OOC! Now he doesn't mind having bluey and puppy (Kori and InuYasha) as brothers.  
Some thing really creapy happened to me, k, When i last updated the next dayI saidto my sis, "I wonder if anyone reviewed. hmm i havent heard from **Eight-and-a-halph-tails** in a while.." so i went and checked my mail and there you were **Eight**. And lets just say... thank god there was a chair, because that really freaked me out... yeah...

--  
Chapter 15 Traitor (originally called Word Twister… but Traitor works better)  
--

"Come." Sesshomaru walked out, Kori and InuYasha followed. As they walked out Sango, Miroku and Kirara noticed that the twins were now as tall and walked just like Sesshomaru.

--

"He said that he wanted me back!" Kagome cried into Kouga's shoulder. "He said he'd kill you to get me back!"

"What!" Kouga yelled, "That mutt!"

Ayame stood not to far off listening to the lies that Kagome was feeding to Kouga, '_How could she do that to him! After all InuYasha did for her...'_ she thought to her self.

"Ayame!" called Kouga.

She looked up.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Ayame growled, "Because none of its true! He doesn't want her back! She's lying!" she yelled.

"NO I'm not! Its all true!"

"What head are you in? Everyone heard you say _you_ wanted him back! He doesn't want you!"

"Are you saying that Kagome-my mate, your superior- is lying?" growled Kouga.

"…Yes…" after those words Ayame knew she just signed her own death wish. She glared at Kouga, "Are you that dense Kouga? That you can't see through her lies?"

"You are banished… you are no longer welcomed here."

"Good! Anything is better than having to hear your stupid baby cry, to be your stupid messenger! And its way better than having to see someone lie about their own friend!" she yelled.

"Are you saying you _like_ those mutts?"

"Yes. At least Kori and InuYasha respect me!"

"Do you love them?"

"What. If. I. Do?" she challenged. "Any way Kouga… you have a mutt of your own now… and Kagome… I hope you live a miserable life, knowing that you will never be with InuYasha again. I cant believe you sunk this low." Ayame stormed out with her head held high, knowing she won against Kagome.

--(AN: HAHA! You go Ayame! Was that a little ooc?)

"What is it Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked when they were out of the village grounds.

"I see you both are full demons now"

"How… did you… manage to sense that?" Kori smirked as he sat against a tree. Pain laced along his face as he sat down.

"You are hurt I see."

Kori shot his eyes at Sesshomaru, they were now red, not golden as before. "Thanks for the input Iceberg."

"Why did you give us these?" asked InuYasha, referring to the beads.

"I don't need to homicidal demons running around."

"Naw… I think you don't want your wittle brothers running around as homicidal demons." Kori smirked.

"You actually care about us now. Wow, that human girl sure is doing us, and you, some good." InuYasha smirked.

"I've always cared about my brothers… now tell me InuYasha, Kori, can you still wield your swords?"

InuYasha and Kori looked at each other. "Is this another one of your attempts to steal them?"

"No, should it?"

InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, but it took a while for it to transform.

"That was different." Mumbled Kori.

"Kori, aren't you going to try?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, but in my state, I lack the ability to do so."

"Clearly." Sesshomaru looked from one to the other, "This was interesting… very…" he started to walk away.

"What did you mean that you always cared about us?" called InuYasha.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to him, "Another day little brothers." Then he continued, "Oh and little brothers…"

They looked at Sesshomaru.

"With the hesitation of your transforming sword… I'd be very, very careful." He disappeared after that.

"Kirara!" InuYasha called out and in a few minutes Kirara came.

"Yes?"

"Kori is having trouble walking, could you…."

"Say no more." She transformed into her big cat from and InuYasha lifted Kori onto her back.

--

When they reached the village and got into the hut, Kori's wound had reopened. When went inside no one was hthere only Ayame sitting in a corner. Ayame looked up when she heard them walk in and helped place Kori on a matt. Kirara transformed back.

Ayame touched InuYasha's shoulder. "I need to talk to you…"

InuYasha looked at Kori then followed Ayame out.

"What is it Ayame?" InuYasha asked as they walked through the forest.

"It's Kagome… when we returned she told Kouga what was said."

"So?"

"She twisted it all around. Saying that you wanted her back and would kill Kouga to get her back."

"What!" he snarled, his temper rising.

"I said that she was lying, but Kouga believed her and banished me."

InuYasha started to growl.

"He's going to come after you. He'll fight you to keep her. Fight for the death." She looked up at him, "I-"

"How could she? After what I've gone through for her." He looked straight into Ayame's eyes. "I thought I wanted her… but now…" he moved closer and place a claw hand on her cheek. "You not lying to me Ayame are you?"

Ayame's eyes widened, "No..."

"You aren't trying to turn me against them are you?" he said softly.

"No."

InuYasha leaned closer, so that he was almost touching her lips.

"Can I stay with you?" she whispered onto his lips. Without hesitation he captured her lips in one explosive kiss. Ayame gladly returned the kiss.

"Not to get back at them." Ayame said breathlessly when the parted.

"No, because we have lusted for each other long enough." They fell into another kiss.

--

"Kori?" Kirara called softly to him.

"Hmm."

She smoothed out his bangs, "I need you to sit up for me."

He opened his eyes and sat up slowly and she started removing his upper kimono.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Bleeding on your back."

She smiled, "It's alright, it's not your fault. You weren't given enough time to heal somewhat before you had to move. I'll wash later when everyone comes back." She started removing the blood stained bandages. So they sat in silence as Kirara fix him up.

"You're a full demon now, you should be healed tomorrow." She said when she finished. "Get some sleep. InuYasha and Ayame will or should be back soon." She stood up.

"Ki?"

"Yes?"

Kori laid back down, "You're really pretty." He said then closed his eyes. Kirara smiled and headed for the hot springs. She wouldn't be long and InuYasha and Ayame were close by. And with Sango and Miroku.

--

Well some of you are going to ba happy with this chapter... something happened between InuYasha and Ayame! Did you see? Well it was kinda small... but wait till the next one! Thats a good one!


	16. first word

Who expected THAT to happen in the last chapter? All I have to say is…it's about bloody time!

--

Chapter 16 First Word

--

"I'll fight for you Ayame." InuYasha whispered. She smiled at him, giving him another kiss. InuYasha moved his ears, there was someone coming but the scent was familiar. They broke apart.

"Kirara?"

The movement stopped, and then started up again but the person was coming closer to them. Minutes later Kirara stepped through some trees.

"Ya?" she asked.

"Where you going?"

"To go wash up. When I had Kori on my back, his wounds bled."

"Ok, we'll head back then."

Kirara nodded and continued on her way.

"Kori still not better?"

"Sesshomaru stopped by and he wanted to speak to us privately so we walked out."

"Oh, lets go back then."

So they walked back to the village, meeting back up with Kirara.

"How is he?" InuYasha asked when they entered the hut.

"He should be healed in the morning, so lets try and not make him walk around again."

"It wasn't my fault! Sessh-"

"You mind keeping it down?" mumbled Kori.

"Sorry." Kirara and Ayame whispered while InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" called Miroku as he stepped into the hut with Yume.

"Yume!" said Ayame happily, Yume reached out for Ayame talking babble.

"So much for me sleeping." Said a now wide-awake Kori.

"Where's Sango?" asked Kirara.

"She's coming… ah here she is." Sango walked through the door.

"Sango!" Kirara cried and hugged her, surprising Sango.

"Hi Kirara." She looked around, InuYasha was talking to Miroku and Kori who was shirtless, but covered with bandages. Ayame was playing with Yume.

"Hentai." Came a voice.

Everyone looked at Sango.

"Wasn't me."

"Hentai!"

They looked down to where Ayame and Yume where.

"Hentai!"

Ayame jumped away, "She can talk!"

'Hentai!" Yume pointed to her dad, Miroku was shocked along with Sango.

"Hentai! Hentai!" she giggled and clapped.

"Wonder where she picked that up from…" smirked InuYasha. Sango glared at him.

Yume walked over to Miroku, "Hentai!" and smacked his leg.

"That's my girl!" smiled Sango punching the air.

"Oh man, not you too." Miroku muttered while everyone laughed.

--

For the next few days Yume learnt some more things that went with hentai.

"Mommy!" Yume pointed at Sango, and then went over to Miroku.

"Oh please not again." Wined Miroku, this would be the tenth time this hour.

Yume snacked his leg, "Hentai!" she giggled and clapped.

"I'm getting beaten up by my own daughter."

"Wait till she learns what the word means…" grinned Kirara.

Sango picked her up and they spun around, "that's my girl!" she brought Yume nose to nose, "We going to teach daddy what's right?"

"Hentai!" she called pointing over at Miroku.

"Ahh!" Miroku ran out.

"If you do anything, I'm sending Yume on you!" warned Sango.

Miroku walked up to InuYasha and Kori and started smacking his head on a tree.

"You ok Miroku?" asked Kori.

"She's only a year and she hits so hard!"

"Definitely Sango's daughter." Smirked InuYasha.

"Shuddup."

"Calm do- huh?" InuYasha sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

Kori started sniffing the air too, "What is that?"

InuYasha jumped into a tree to get a better look.

"Well?" called Miroku.

"What is it?" asked Kori when InuYasha didn't answer. "Inu-"

"Get up here Kori."

Kori jumped up into a branch by his brother, "Oh… father save us all…"

--

Muwhahaha! Cliffy! Buwhahaha-hack-hack- (cough cough)… grr… review…blaaah  
And I'm doing this at school! Well updating anyways... yea...thanks for the reviews! This was just a 'filler' chapter, cuz we all need some humor. :P


	17. InuYasha VS Kouga

No worries! Ummm...nothing really to say...wow thats a first... heh...  
I really didnt like how this chapter ended up, I tried to change it but it always ended up like this! Grr... NEwayz I'm just getting over a MAJOR nosebleed cuz of my friends pic of Wolfe... so, I feel kinda...wooze... oh my, I see... (faints)

--  
Chapter 17 InuYasha vs. Kouga  
--

"What is it?" Miroku called up worried, the two jumped down.

"Hide all the villagers. Leave the animals. Get Kirara and Ayame out here. Take Sango and Yume and hide." Said InuYasha running off.

"What's going on Kori?"

"Kouga's here."

Mirokus eyes widened.

"He wants him dead. Keep everyone away. I have to get Sesshomaru. Tell Ayame and Kirara to meet me by the tree. They know what I'm talking about." He took off also.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku running into the hut. Seconds later Ayame and Kirara were running out and heading into the forest and to the tree.

(AN: why do we need Sesshy? Cuz, he might need to talk some sense into a demon or some demons…. And cuz I want him here! So meh!)

Thankfully for Kori Sesshomaru was close by. After arguing with Jaken, Kori was able to explain what was going on.

"What should he do?" asked Kori when he finished explaining the problem.

"Apparently Kagome really wants InuYasha back. And he has mad it clear that he doesn't want her back. And Kouga wont believe you if you said that Kagome was lying about InuYasha wanting her back."

"Yeah pretty munch."

"Hum, I see. Jaken."

"Yes my Lord?"

"You and Rin stay here, you can have Ah-Un also. If she dies, you will never see another sunrise."

Jaken gulped, " Y-yes my lord." Sesshomaru and Kori left.

"Ah! Where is he!" wondered Kirara pacing by the tree.

Ayame grabbed her shoulders, "If you continue walking, you will make a ditch and I swear I will burry you in it!"

"I'm sorry!" Kirara sat down and transformed into her tiny form.

"Kitty!" called Kori when he and Sesshomaru reached the tree. Kirara changed back.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Both females nodded.

He nodded back, "Ladies."

--(Ha, ha he said ladies... I would die if he said that to me... wait... I'd die if Dark said that to me... sry)

InuYasha was running to meet up with Kouga. When he reached he said a silent, "Ah fuck."

"Mutt." Growled Kouga when InuYasha showed up.

"Kouga."

"Must have felt bad when Kagome chose a full demon over a half like you." (AN: Ouch)

"I'm not a half anymore."

"Playing pretend again mutt?"

"I have no need."

With that said Kori, Sesshomaru, Kirara and Ayame showed up.

"What's this? Your brothers and 'friends'? Can't fight your battles alone?"

"Ha! I fought more battles alone than you'd believe. This…this is just an audience…"

"Lets fight then. I've been waiting for the day to kill you mutt face."

"Like wise wolf." They charged at each other, swiping their claws.

"This is foolish and a waste of my time." Growled Sesshomaru. After waiting for InuYasha to use his wind scar, which took longer than he wanted to wait, Sesshomaru ran to them, grabbed Kouga by the neck and kicked InuYasha to the ground and kept a foot on him.  
"This is foolish! If you are to fight, then have something worth fighting for!" he growled.

"I do! My mate."

"You're mate is nothing but a liar." Sesshomaru dropped him and got off of InuYasha.

"You have it wrong Sesshomaru, my mate didn't lie!"

"Then you are calling me a liar."

"Whatever InuYasha told you is a lie."

"Don't waste your breath on him Sesshomaru. He won't listen to what anyone says, so let me just kill him."

"Funny," Sesshomaru went on like he didn't hear InuYasha, "I was there when InuYasha told that mate of yours that he did not want her. And that she wanted him."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care, but you better unless you want to die."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're just like those mutts! You human lover."

"Then what does that make you?" asked Kori. "Isn't your mate a human also?"

"Shut up mutt! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Neither do you Kouga!" called Ayame, "Every time I went and spoke to InuYasha for Kagome and every time I came back I had no information that suggested that InuYasha wanted Kagome back."

"You probably left it out! Anyway I will talk to you no longer. You were banished and so you do not exist!"

"Move it Sesshomaru, the only way he'll learn is if I kill him. And when I do I will make sure that Kagome never returns to this era again!" InuYasha charged at Kouga. "Wind Scar!" he bellowed. Kouga jumped but his leg got grazed.

"Not so fast anymore are we now Kouga!" InuYasha mocked.

"I can still whip your butt mutt!"

"This is a waste…" Sesshomaru walked away.

"Sesshomaru!" Kori called after him.

"When InuYasha wins, make sure Kagome never steps foot in this time again." And he disappeared.

Kouga kicked InuYasha into a tree where he was impaled him with his fist. InuYasha cried out in pain but then kicked Kouga into a tree also.

"InuYasha!" cried Ayame worriedly.

"So she does love you mutt." Smirked Kouga "Couldn't get a live human, or a dead one, so you went for her."

"Ya! Humans are too weak. You have to protect them from everything." He placed his claws in his blood, "Blades of Blood!"

Kouga moved in time. "Do you think that if you defeat me that you'd have Kagome, mutt?"

"When I do –and I will- defeat you. I'll make sure I never see her again! Blades of Blood!"

"Ah!" cried Kouga as he cut everywhere. "You will still only be a half demon, Mutt."

"What does that have to do with anything? Anyway as if you haven noticed, I'm not a half demon anymore!"

"What!"

"I'm a full demon now! Iron Rever!"

"How?" he moved aside, "How can that be?"

"Your mate did this. She wished on that stupid jewel for Kori and I to both become full demons. Now, after almost killing my friends, and myself, why would I want to be this?"

Kouga punched, kicked and knocked InuYasha into the ground. It took a few seconds for InuYasha to jump out and in the air and punched him.

"I didn't want the jewel! She wished this hoping that I would take her back!"

Kouga punched InuYasha again.

"Why would I want to be full when I already was?"

"What…"

"I have my brother back." InuYasha punched Kouga's gut.  
"I have no need to protect someone who cant even hold a sword!" another punch.  
"The only good thing Kagome did for me was when she sent Ayame to me." He kicked Kouga into a boulder.  
"And I guess turning Kori and me into full demons was pretty cool of her. But I wouldn't thank her. I could have beaten your ass as a half demon anyways." InuYasha walked up to him. "You can have her. She's all yours. As for me, I have everything I need right over there." He nodded to where Kori, Ayame and Kirara were standing.  
"Since you clearly 'banished' Ayame, and that she asked to stay with me. I think I'll have her. You enjoy Kagome. I hope you can forgive her for lying to you. Now… if you ever come here or cross mine or my brothers path again, I will not hesitate to kill you." InuYasha walked over to where his brother was standing.

"Sesshomaru was right, what a waste."

--

What ya think? I call interseption on Sesshy! Pretty interesting… review, it will be highly appreciated.


	18. damn pest

You guys are awsome! I can feel the love!  
Rafe: Dont go over bord there sprite  
Me: your just jealous  
Rafe: NO WAY!  
Me: yeah yeah, u keep telling your self that  
Dark: you gonna update now?  
Me: HECK YA! I finally get this thing after how long of buggin my sister for it?  
Dark n Rafe: 2 hrs  
Me: DAMN STRAIGHT! NEways heres a interesting chapter, this and the next ones will be short but Chap 20, will be the one you've been waiting for... well I know i was. Hoped you liked my ramble, please review and tell me to shut it and get on with the chapters  
Rafe: She wont listen  
Me: Will too!  
Dark: here we go again... hope you injoy...

This one is…well short but humor-es.

--  
Chapter 18 damn pest  
--

The walk back to the village was nice. InuYasha was leaning against Kori top help him walk. When they reached the village only tow huts were destroyed.

"It went this far?" said InuYasha noticing the marks left form his wind scar.

"Sango!" Kirara called as the villagers came out of hiding.

"Lets get you bandaged up." Said Ayame leading the two into a hut. Once inside Ayame sat InuYasha and Kori down.

"InuYasha go ahead and take off your shirts, I'll get dome wrappings." She looked at Kori, "I'll check you after." She left.

"Need help?" Kori asked when went to remove his shirt.

"I think I'm good."

Ayame came in three minutes later, "What happened to him?" she pointed to an unconscious Kori.

"He pulled." Said InuYasha, she raised her eyebrows.

--

"OW!" yelled Kori, "Who did that?" Kori who was once asleep was no rubbing the side of his neck.

"What are you yelling about?" asked a half awake InuYasha.

"Something bit- don't give me that look!"

"Hello Master Kori."

"Ah! Inu… did you hear that?"

"Hello Master InuYasha."

"Are you the one responsible for Kori yelling, Myoga?"

"Heh, yes…"

"Oh, Myoga!" Kori looked around and found him on his foot. He picked him up between his claws. "I'm not food." He glared.

"But your blood is so good…" (AN: insert creepy vampire voice, thats how i sometimes imagine him, a little vampire that can be squashed.)

"What do yup want?" said InuYasha.

"I was just checking up on you boys. I can tell by your blood that you are both full demons now."

"Happened a few days ago."

"I can also taste a bit of your human blood."

"Sesshomaru said it was because of these beads."

"When did he say that?" asked InuYasha.

"Oh, when we were walking to the fight."

"That could be a good thing. Maybe that will allow you to use your swords." Said Myoga.

"I haven't tried mine yet…"

"Myoga if you don't mind I was sleeping and I would like to go back."

"Since when did you sleep?"

"Since Kori showed up and Kagome left." He said as he took Myoga and flung him out the door. '_I've had sleepless nights ever since we were separated. But now I can actually go to sleep and stay asleep, knowing that there's someone there…'_

"Ahhh…"

"Pest." InuYasha mumbled and went back to sleep.

--

Short, so the next one will be out soon.  
'_I've had sleepless nights ever since we were separated. But now I can actually go to sleep and stay asleep, knowing that there's someone there…' _I love that part... Even in the darkest of times you can always find Hope in the Darkness... yea i like that too, its for my sister (she changed her name again i dont remember who she is now... I think it's Darkness living in Hope... she wanted her name to be like mine...aww, she like me! AW! thanks big sis! (glomp) )copy right belongs to ME! But I no own Inuyasha... I do own Kori...well his personalitl, and hair color... RA!


	19. fly oh creepy one! FLY!

This one will explain somethings… also short, sorry  
I'm so glad everyone liked the last(s) one(s)! (glomps everyone) Oh and Eight (calin u that cuz ur neam-like mine- is loong!) Cant wait for Chappy four! That goes for everyone eles fic I am curently reading... which is alot... currently reading inu/kouga...Yaoi...why? Cuz i can...Buut none of that will apper in here... cant write it... tired.. and..failed...misserably...yess... rambliing, sooo I'll stop... _**SMILE! **_

--

Chapter 19 Fly Oh Creepy One

--

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked the next day.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's strange that we haven't seen Kikyo since Naraku?"

"I guess."

"Hey guys… does this Kikyo person…. Was she a walking dead miko?" asked Kori.

"…Yes…why?"

"I, uh…killed someone who fits that description…"

_**FLASHBACK…flashback…FlAsHbAcK….fLaShBaCk**_….(HEE, thats cool, )does waves with arm()

Kori was running to the west, on the wind he had caught a familiar scent. He was just passing a huge tree with a huge marking on it.

"InuYasha." Came a cold voice.

He stopped, someone knows InuYasha?

"What has that reincarnation of mine done to your hair?"

"What?"

No matter." Kikyo walked towards him, "Come its time to go." She took hold of him and the ground around them started to sink down.

"What the hell?"

"That's right hell. You are coming with me like you promised."

"What are you talking about! Get off! I'm not InuYasha!" he pushed her away, but she grabbed his arm.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!"

"This time? There never was a first time! Now, LET GO!" he ripped his arms away.

"Get back here InuYasha!"

"I'm not InuYasha!"

"What!"

"Iron Rever!"

"NO!" Kikyo cried. When she exploded and not shed blood a million things were running though Kori's mind, "She wasn't human! AH! InuYasha, what have you been up to?" then he saw souls fly away. "My, my, my. You have a lot of explaining to do."

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…flashback ends…FlAsHbAcK eNdS….fLaShBaCk EnDs….**_

(AN: hey! I didn't get lost! I usually do when I do flash backs… wow!)

"You killed Kikyo!" said Miroku.

"Finally. At least someone had the balls too."

"AH! Creepy demon child!" yelled Kori picking up Shippo.

"Hey put me down!"

"Fly oh creepy one! FLY!" Kori flung him to the south. (He came, he spoke and he took another flying lesson from yours truly. Ah! I brought back the annoying creepy demon child! FLY oh creepy one FLY! AH! Lol)

"Well that was…unexpected." Said Miroku.

"I wonder where he went this time?" wondered InuYasha.

"I dare wonder…" spoke Miroku.

"You're weird." Kori jumped into a tree, "Hey! Sesshomaru's coming!" yell Kori after a few…we'll say minutes.

"Oh yay." InuYasha said sarcastically.

After twenty minutes of talking Sesshomaru left.

"Pointless." Grumbled InuYasha.

"He's nicer now that we're full."

"Ha! Lets see how long that'll last."

Kori rolled his eyes, "We gonna go?"

"Ya lets go." InuYasha ran off to the well, but then detoured and ran to Ayame. "Ayame…"

"Yes?" she was sitting by the stream.

"I need you to help me…"

--

Muwhaha! Cliff! Yes I brought Shippo back for a second… grr! This was pointless, but needed. Kori killed the clay pot...REJOICE! daa nanana (dances)

Spoiler: Ayame does something in the next chapter that someone suggested in a review! See, suggest stuff and I'll do it! (Sometimes) It involves…..**death! BUWHAHAHAHA! **


	20. forever goodbye

My sister hated this chapter cuz she likes Kagome and thinks Ayame/InuYasha is disgusting and loves sess/kag (GROSS! EW! He's old enough to be her extremely great grandfather. That goes for inu/kags too…I used to like them, but all the fics with them in it are the same! Geeze!)… So this is for you sis. I hate Kagome and so she deserves to die… and so she shall…shit… haha i said Sh!t ;p

I was pretty hyper when i posted that last one... heh... how many of you smiled when i wrote **_SMILE_**? Or did some of you go, o.O ? Hmm? HMMmmm HMMMM! (gets in your faces) Yes again i am hyper... NOT SORRY! And so not sorry for this chapter. Nope. Not.One.Bit!Grrr... TIME TO UPDATE! sorry for da wait... been waiting for a certain number, but I stoppped... POTATOES!

--

Chapter 20 Forever… Goodbye  
--

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked softly. They were by the well. Just the two of them, InuYasha had hide Ayame close by to come at the right time. Kagome was showing again, well not really but he could smell that she was pregnant.

"InuYasha?" she said again.

He looked straight at her eyes, and she saw pain, sorrow and anger in them.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

"You are to go back."

"Go back?"

"To your own time. It will never be like it used too…"

"But InuYasha, I can't go back…I'm…"

"The portal will not allow it to cross over, so it will be taken away from you."

"I don't want to leave you!"

"You already have."

She looked at him, shocked and hurt.

"You were my best friend, remember that ok?"

With tears welling up in her eyes she flung her arms around him. InuYasha looked at her and then after and few seconds he hesitantly placed his arms around her.

"I'll never forget you InuYasha."

He gently pulled away from her.

"You have to go now and never come back. I'm sorry." Then Ayame appeared behind InuYasha.

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"She's with me now." InuYasha said.

"…Oh...Good for you."

From Ayame first saw Kagome from her hiding spot and from when she saw her hug InuYasha, anger engulfed inside of her.

"Why'd you do it?" Ayame asked her.

"What? Do what?"

"Don't give me that! I was right there when you lied about him!"

"Ayame…" InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder, Kagome saw that and got jealous.

"He did everything for you! And you went and stabbed him in the back!"

"He didn't take me back! And anyways… it's not like he never did that to me."

"At least he didn't go and mate with 'your enemy'."

"Well the way he acted it was like he was!"

"I cant believe you!" Ayame shouted. "He only did it because he was trying to help her let go!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! You weren't there!"

"How do you know…"

Kagome stopped. "Why didn't you take me back?" she asked InuYasha.

"Because you were mated and already gave Kouga a pup!" shouted Ayame. "You can't go around being with any guy you want to when you're already mated to one. And birthing him a pup!"

"Can't they-"

"No! You can's ask-"

"Ladies!" yelled InuYasha, they looked at him. Well more like Kagome did and Ayame glared.

"Let me say this! She needs to hear it!" Ayame snapped at InuYasha, when he nodded she continued. Ayame turned to Kagome, "Just answer my question… why did you do this to him? You obviously don't deserve him."

Kagome stood there shocked, but got over it and slapped Ayame across the face. Ayame stood there wide-eyed and touched the red mark forming on her cheek.

"…Oh Ayame…I'm so so sorry!"

"Why'd you do it." Ayame said through gritted teeth. InuYasha placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently looked at the print.

"Because I love him!" she blurted out, and then covered her mouth with her hands. "InuYasha…" she stepped closer to him, and he jumped away.

"No!" Ayame cried and tackled Kagome.

"Get off Ayame!" Kagome cried, "Help me InuYasha!"

"Sorry but no. That's not my job any more. It's Kouga's."

"Go back to your own time Kagome and stay there!" Ayame growled, swiping at Kagome, then shoving her down the well. Knowing that she wouldn't survive the fall.

"I'm sorry InuYasha…I'm so so sorry." Ayame whispered a few moments later. InuYasha unclenched his hands and saw that he had crescent shaped bleeding cuts on his palms.

"Don't be… she stole Kouga from you. You didn't want her to steal me…" he gathered Ayame up in his arms. "Kori will be here soon… I'll need to talk with him, I'll find you later ok?"

"Yeah. Just don't kill yourself."

He smiled, "I wont."

After a quick kiss Ayame ran off. Not long after a soft thump came from behind him.

"InuYasha?" called Kori softly.

He turned and ran into Kori's arms, Kori wrapped his arms around his brother. He could feel InuYasha's claws poking his back.

"It was for the best." Kori said calmly.

"It was, wasn't it…" InuYasha said when he lifted his head. His eyes were now blood red, not golden as before. "Get Miroku to seal the well… so no one can pass through it. Ever!" They broke apart, InuYasha running off to think, or too most likely to kill something. Kori returned to the village.

--

Coming back with Miroku and Sango, Kori watched them throw everything that was from Kagome's time into the well. Then they each said a prayer and with the lid for the lid, Miroku sealed the well.

"Goodbye dear friend." The monk and slayer said.

From the forests edge, Sesshomaru stood there watching them seal the well, "Thank you InuYasha."

And from beside Sesshomaru, a few feet back stood InuYasha with his arms around Ayame, "Forever goodbye…" he whispered.

--

(Walks away slowly… then runs.) Review!


	21. it ends now

One persons like "Is this the end?"

The answer is nooo… we have a few chapters left to do. We cant just leave it there can we? No! So much more to go through! Going back and reading this whole thing I was laughing and asking my self "what possessed me to write this?". Another thought, PWP? Plot? What plot? Nothing I write has a plot! Nothing wrong with that XD

* * *

Chapter 21 It Ends Now (Oooh some title) 

"Where's my mate mutt?" Kouga growled at InuYasha, as he jumped from the whirlwind and stood in front of the tree InuYasha was currently sitting in. Its been three weeks since they sent Kagome away, and Kouga just figured it out.

"She's gone wolf." He answered as he jumped from his tree, his nap ruined.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not coming back."

"Why not?"

"She's in her time now"

"Then go and get her."

"I can't bring her back.

"Why not! Don't tell me because it's not your job!"

"The well is sealed and… even if it is unsealed… she wont be able to."

"What?"

InuYasha looked at the wolf prince, "No one can get to her now.

"You bastard!" Koga launched at InuYasha, but he stepped aside and Koga missed.

"Don't be stupid and challenge me again. I won the last time remember."

"I remember, but this time I wont loose."

InuYasha took out his sword and swung. Koga was cut down in a second.

"I've gottensmarter and faster wolf." InuYasha started to walk away.

"This isn't over!" yelled Koga at InuYasha's turned back.

InuYasha turned slowly and looked at the wolf.

"I will kill you mutt."

InuYasha raised his sword, "Wind Scar!" The attack went straight though Koga.

"No. I will be the one to kill you. Koga." He turned back and continued on his way.

--

InuYasha walked through the forest, everything was finished. Well almost. He walked all the way to a pond and stopped. The sun was setting giving everything an orange-ish glow. He looked off to the left and saw Ayame standing there.

"InuYasha?" he heard her call softly and he started walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he kept walking.

InuYasha stopped when he was a foot from her and just looked at her.

"We were all worried." Ayame continued.

InuYasha continued to say nothing, just continued to look at her, more like her eyes. Like he was searching for something.

"InuYasha?" she placed a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over the marking. He then placed a hand on hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked again, his silence was worrying her. But he still said nothing and continued to look in her eyes.

"It's not lust anymore, is it?" InuYasha finally said. Ayame looked at him confused. "If I said, that is wasn't lust. Would you believe me?"

She smiled, "I never thought it was lust."

They continued to stand there, looking at one another neither speaking. But looking in InuYasha's eyes, she could tell that he was troubled.

"You can let them go." She said softly, stroking his cheek. His eyes filled again with confusion. "You can start over. Begin again." She leaned forward, searching his eyes for some sign of understanding.

"I killed Koga and got you to kill Kagome."

"You did what you had to do. Its as simple as that."

"Everything was thrown into the well and I got Miroku to seal it so no one can go through it."

"All for the best."

They stood there awhile longer and looked in each others eyes. "I need you…" InuYasha whispered.

Ayame smiled as InuYasha lowered his head and captured his lips with hers. Giving her a passionate kiss.

"If I was still a half demon, would you have still wanted me?" he asked when they parted.

"I wanted you since I first laid eyes on you as a half demon."

He smiled at her words, knowing that she loved him.

"Half, human, or demon. I still would have wanted you." She kissed him.

--

Did ya like? Chapter just for Inu and Aya. : )

Sorry but I wont be updating for a while, my marks are really low, but I will finish this fic! Thatis also the reason to why I took so long to update. Really sorry.


	22. a bit of fun

I'm Baaaaaaaack!

* * *

Chapter 22 A Little Bit of Fun

"Lets get going!" called InuYasha. He, Ayame, Kori and Kirara were continuing with their traveling. They've been in the west, a bit in the north, so they decided that they'd go down south and then to the east. So today they were setting off and heading for the east.

"Bye Sango." Said Kirara giving her one final hug.

"You were the best friend I could have asked for." Sango sniffed.

"It was nice to meet you." Said Miroku shaking Kori's hand.

"It was."

"Bye Yume." Said Ayame giving the child a hug.

"You coming back right?" Yume asked innocently.

"You bettcha!"

Yume smiled.

"Don't forget what I taught you. And what we told you."

"I wont!"

"Ayame, why do you do this to me?" Miroku wined.

Ayame rolled her eyes and smirked at Yume, "Good." She gave her one more hug and went to stand by InuYasha.

"Kori, Kirara. Lets go." InuYasha said.

"Your so impatient InuYasha." Said Sango with a giggle.

"Yes I agree. Clam down a bit on your journey. Make sure you help him keep calm Ayame." Said Miroku.

With that said he received four smacks, and a very deadly glare that sent him to hide behind Sango.

"I'll do my best." Ayame laughed. After that they were on their way.

"You had to encourage the monk, didn't you." Said InuYasha when they reached the out skirts of the village. Ayame smirked.

"So where to first?" asked Kori.

"East."

"Why east?" asked Kirara.

"Why not?" answered Ayame.

"We could meet up with other wolves from your pack." Said Kori looking at Ayame.

"We might. We might not." Ayame said.

"If they mess with us. They signed their death wish." Said InuYasha.

"Hanging around older brother are we now?"

InuYasha looked at Kori.

"It would be pretty stupid for any demon to attack us." Said Kirara.

"Unless they wanted to die." Agreed Ayame.

"Funny how most do."

"I'm not acting like Sesshomaru!" InuYasha argued with Kori.

"Really now? You do need to calm down InuYasha."

InuYasha growled.

"You have a lot of work to do Ayame!" Kori called to her.

He received a few smacks for that and Ayame laughed.

"You're starting to act like Miroku." She called back.

"OH NO! Save the children!" yelled Kirara with a laugh. Ayame laughed and the boys just pouted.

"I see a clearing up ahead with a pond surrounded by trees." Called Kirara.

"Good! I want to go for a swim." Said Kori.

"Ok." InuYasha ran up, grabbed Kori and ran to the pond.

"Noo! IiiiinnnnuYaaaashaaaa! Put me dowwwwwwnnnnnnnnnn! Ahhh!" yelled Kori as he was carried off to the pond.

"You said you wanted to swim!" laughed InuYasha.

"Yeah but- AHHH!" InuYasha threw Kori in the water.

"Ok!" Kori yelled as he resurfaced, and spat out water. "That's it! THIS MEANS **WARR!**" He jumped out, tackled InuYasha and threw him in. While this was going on, Kirara went to sit in the sun and Ayame joined the brothers. Soon the tree were throwing each other into the water and when they saw Kirara they smirked. Kirara heard them stop, looked at them and gave them a warning glare.

"I'm a cat demon. We don't like water."

They ignored her warning and dragged her in as she was yelling.

"Ah! You guys! …That's it!" soon there was a water fight. InuYasha and Kirara, vs., Kori and Ayame. InuYasha would pick up Kori and fling him into the water, Kirara would attack Ayame and send her flying. Kori would jump and body slam InuYasha into the water, and Ayame would grab Kirara as she was being dunked under. Twenty minutes later they all climbed out dripping wet, laughing and passed out on the grass.

"I've never done that before." Said InuYasha and Ayame nodded.

"I hate you InuYasha." Kirara said breathlessly.

InuYasha looked at the wet cat demon, "Ah thanks Ki, I love you too."

"I volunteer InuYasha to find dinner." Said Ayame.

He looked over at her, "Thanks for volunteering for coming with me."

"I'll get some wood!" Kori said jumping up, he took off both of his shirts and ran into the forest.

"I'm so tempted to throw those into the pond." Ayame said with a grin.

"He'll take mine if you do. Don't." said InuYasha removing his two shirts.

"Why are you taking off your shirts?" asked Ayame.

"They're wet." He took his and Kori's and hung them on a branch.

Ayame looked at Kirara.

"I know! Not fair!" Kirara pouted.

"Lets go Ayame." InuYasha took off.

"Well at least the view is nice." She smirked.

"True, true." Laughed Kirara.

--

Soon a fire was lit and supper was cooking.

"Check the food InuYasha." Said Ayame.

"I already did!"

"Ya, fifteen minutes ago!"

"Fine, fine." He checked the food.

"This is a very nice view." Commented Kirara with a giggle.

"I told you." Giggled Ayame.

InuYasha looked at the two females. They smiled at him.

"Feh." He sat back down.

"Thanks!" smiled Ayame.

"Hey! Look what I found!" called Kori from the middle of the pond. He was holding up a rock that looked like a sun.

"You're supposed to be looking for our shirts! Not rocks!" yelled InuYasha.

"Yeah, yeah." Kori muttered.

When they all left to find supper and wood, they forgot about Kirara. She got bored and so she took some rocks and started throwing them into the pond. But when she got bored of that, she added Kori's and InuYasha's shirts and dumped them into the pond.

"Found them!" called Kori.

"Bring them in!"

Kori jumped out of the water and hung them by the fire.

"I'm watching you." He said eyeing Kirara, who smiled innocently.

**-- -- --**

They traveled around from the west to the east, them from the east to the north, from the north to the south and now they were on their way back to the west. It took them two years to travel that and in those two years they made new friends, and enemies, that were quickly killed. They obviously killed a few-hundred-demons. The brothers transformed a few-dozen-times, but were easily turned back with the help of their mates. The first time they both transformed when the four were attacked by a demon was scary.

-Flashback-

They were on their way to the north, when they were attacked by a huge bear demon. 

"Wind Scar!" yelled InuYasha brandishing his sword.

"Diamond Blades." Yelled Kori. (it's an attack he can use. Don't like it, take it up with the editor…Rafe).

Their attacks only scratched the thing, so Ayame punched the ground and sent leaves to attack the bear.

"Fire Claws!" Kirara added her own attack, but that only angered the thing. (her attack, don't like it…tough monkeys).

It was the bear's turn, it swiped its paws and slammed Kirara and Ayame into trees. Then it clawed at the brothers arms, making them drop their swords.

"Blades of Blood!" the twins yelled as the dipped their claws into their blood.

"Watch out!" yelled Ayame as the bear moved and plunged its claws into the brothers. Enraged, Ayame took out her sword and attacked. Kirara transformed into her giant cat forma and attacked also. The thing howled in pain, as they were able to remove one of its arms, girls jumped back trying to avoid its other paw. They looked over to where InuYasha and Kori were lying and saw that they were pulsing, and that they soon were standing up. Kori and InuYasha looked at the demon bear with blood red eyes and attacked it. You could hear its cries of pain as the brothers finished it off, by slicing it in three. In a few minutes it dropped dead and exploded. The girls cheered but stopped when they saw InuYasha and Kori attack each other.

"No!" cried Ayame and ran to them. Kirara turned back to her human-looking form and followed. InuYasha already gave Kori cuts on his face, and Kori gave InuYasha cuts along his neck by the time the girls got there.

"Stop it!" Kirara yelled launching herself onto Kori and pin him to the ground. Ayame did the same, and soon InuYasha and Kori were growling from under them, so Kirara and Ayame growled back. After a few very tense minutes they were back to normal and the girls got off of them and the boys stood up.

"Ayame?"

"Kirara?"

The girls launched themselves into their respectful demons arms.

"It was so scary."

"The look you had in you eyes when you saw each other."

"It was like you wanted each other dead."

"Like you didn't know that you were fighting your own brother." Ayame and Kirara said taking turns explaining.

The brothers took their gaze away from the woman in their arms and looked at each other. Had they actually attacked each other, and acted like they wanted the other dead?

-End flashback-

Now they were on their way back to Kaede's. Two years have been since they were last there. So far everything changed….

"Demons!" villagers cried out and ran…. Well most things….

Sango and Miroku came running out of their hut.

"InuYasha!" called Miroku.

"Kirara!" cried Sango running to them.

"Sango!"

"Kori! Ayame!" smiled Miroku.

"Hello." Said Ayame, while Kori gave Miroku a hug.

"Come in! Come in!" Sango said ushering them inside. They sat down around a fire, all smiling.

"So how are you?" asked Kirara.

"We're fine! Its been boring around here without you guys."

"Where's Yume?" asked Ayame.

"She took her brother for a walk."

"Brother?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes. We named him after Kohaku." Said Miroku.

"That's great." Smiled Kirara.

"What about you guys? How was your…walk?"

"Interesting." Said InuYasha.

"Very." Added Kori. Ayame and Kirara started smiling.

"Whats with them?" asked Miroku.

"Every time we met up with Sesshomaru." Ayame started to laugh and couldn't finish.

"These two had to go meet new lords. Kori thought he wanted his sword so he would…" but Kirara also couldn't finish because she started to laugh.

"You had to get introduced?" asked Miroku.

"Did Sesshomaru take you back in?" asked Sango.

"He said he had to or something like that. Anyways, we're now known as Sesshomaru's younger brothers. Or, princes of the western lands." Said InuYasha.

"Who will never be Lord!" added Kori dramatically. "I think he was stalking us."

"Ok? That is interesting."

"You don't know the half of it." They both muttered.

"Then tell us!" said Sango.

"We'll tell you the fun parts." Said Kirara.

"The real important parts." Added Ayame. At this point the brothers were getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Ayame.

InuYasha and Kori looked at her, "Outside!" they yelled as they ran out the door.

"InuYasha!" yelled Ayame.

"Kori!" yelled Kirara.

"Stupid mates." Muttered Ayame.

"M-mates!" stuttered Sango and Miroku.

"Ayame! You ruined the story!" cried Kirara.

"Don't yell at me!"

"They're your mates!" said Miroku.

"Ya. I wish they listened better through." Growled Kirara glaring at the door.

"When?" asked Sango.

"Last spring. I think we drove them crazy that day…"

"Lets here!" piped Miroku.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Never mind."

"Are you guys thinking about having kids?" asked Sango.

When Sango was saying her question, InuYasha and Kori walked back in.

"Eh?" they squeaked when the question was asked, then fainted.

--

HaHa! Thanks guys that's it! Epilogue coming soon! (To a theater near you! Lol!)


	23. Epilogue: Where those years have gone

First I'd like to thank every one of you who have read this! And every one of you who reviewed! Thanks a bunch! Sadly NaNa hasn't found her way home yet. But we've gotten letters from her! Its close!

I'd also like to thank, "The Killers" and "Maroon5" for helping me get this down. Their songs helped me get inspired! WOO! Their songs are so inspirational! I want to hug them! Well…some of the songs…

Great news! We have surpassed one of my other fics in number of reviews and another one of mine in chapters! WE ROCK! I also realized that I've been spelling Kori's name wrong… its not Kori, but Koori. Koori is supposed to mean Ice. That's why Kori yelled out that maybe Sesshomaru should be named Kori. (or Koori)

Open to suggestions on what I should write next! As long as its not Inu/Kag (it snowed when I posted "Listen" no joke) or Sess/Kag(a strong nonbeliever) give me suggestions!

I did it! another one done! Also... i hope you liked what i placed at the beginning and i hope you enjoy the end

Also! …nope that's it…thanks everyone!

* * *

Chapter 23 End and Epilogue 

_Time is a wheel of constant motion, always rolling oh so long…  
Tell me who, wants to looks back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone..._ (Lee Ann Womack)

Separated when their mother died, they haven't seen each other for 200 years. Then one day the two twins met up again, united at last. One was in the north and one was in the west, knowing one day they would find each other again.  
The one in the north came and helped the one in the west find his way through loosing another woman to an enemy.

The one in the west help the one from the north find a new love and helped him begin a new life.  
They both were given a new life, a life that would have been what their mother would have like for them. A life they could never have achieved without the help of a jewel and a dangerous wish.  
Its been forty years since that day, and they all changed. InuYasha, the twin from the west, is mated to Ayame, a wolf demon from the northern mountains. Together they have a daughter named Anara. Who has long pink hair tied in two long braids, intense golden eyes with InuYasha's demon markings. Anara has Ayames personality, but InuYashas attitude and habit of getting into trouble.

Kori, the twin from the north, is mated to Kirara, a fire cat demon. Together they have a son named, Korari. He has blue hair with black stripes, blue eyes, with flecks of gold. Korari took more after Kirara, being able to transform into his own demon animal form. He looks like a smaller version of Sesshomaru, bigger than what Kirara looks like in her cat form. His fur is like Kirara's, blue and black, with bluish fiery wind around his tail and legs.

---

"Hey InuYasha?" said Kori as he watched his niece play with his son. The six of them were in a clearing, outside of Sesshomaru's castle. They just introduced their kids to the courts and they wanted to spend some time away from everyone and just hang with their mates and kids.

"Yeah?" InuYasha asked relaxed. He took his attention off of stroking Ayame's hair and looked at his twin.

"Sesshomaru can transform. Kirara can, same with Korari…Ayame can you?"

"I've done it a few times." She sighed and looked at her mate. "Anara can. She tried a few days ago. Why?" she looked at Kori.

"Cool! I've always wanted to transform like that." Said Kori.

InuYasha laughed a bit, then looked at his brother with a serious expression.

"You wanna try?" he asked.

Kori smirked and stood up. "Hmmm…Lets see…" They watched as he closed his eyes. Soon the wind picked up and Anara and Korari ran to their mothers and watched. Soon a whirl wind surrounded Kori and the funnel that incased Kori lifted into the air.

"What if he turns into a rabbit, father?" Anara asked InuYasha.

"We'll eat him." Joked Ayame.

InuYasha smiled down at his daughter, "Shh…look…"

The air funnel was coming back to the ground and the wind picked up for a few seconds and then it disappeared, along with the funnel. Where Kori was stand before, now stood a big silver-blue dog. He was just a head smaller than Sesshomaru's dog form.

"Whoa…" said Kirara and Ayame.

"Some bunny…" said Korari.

"Shit…" said InuYasha.

"If Kori can! And if Anara can…you can! Go try InuYasha!" Ayame said pushing him up.

Kori barked and wagged his tail.

"Yeah, yeah. Hello Kori."

InuYasha stood like Kori did, and looked at his brother turned dog and smiled. '_Thanks Kori…_' he thought as he was surrounded by the same whirl wind, he was lifted into the air and brought down a minute later. As he wind cleared, a silver dog the same size as the blue one stood in InuYasha's spot.

"He didn't turn into a rabbit." Said Korari.

"Good." Said Kirara.

"Cool…" said Ayame, with Anara smiling in her lap.

From the gate of his castle, Sesshomaru watch his little brothers play with their family and turn into their true form.

"Father must be happy. Same with their mother. They now have a better life." A smile came to Sesshomaru's face.

"Welcome, My little brothers."

--

The End…


End file.
